


Take a Shot

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bondage, Camboy!Peter, Comfort, Cream Pie, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Naked Oil Wrestling, One Shot, Pet Names, Rimming, Scenting, Shibari, Snowed In, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism, Zenpool - Freeform, enslavement, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series meant to keep me writing everyday, when I can't stand to look at the longer fics I'm working on! There will be tons of smut and lots of kinks, fluff, and angst (?). Each chapter will come will a recommendation of a drink that fits the theme of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sake - Sub!Wade bound with Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank user Azteka for this amazing idea! 
> 
> Peter ties up Wade using Shibari with his webs to allow Wade to enjoy his bondage kink without all of the bad memories associated with his time in Weapon X. 
> 
> I'd recommend a Honjozo variety of Sake as your shot. Here's a fun website to learn more about Japanese sake! http://boutiquejapan.com/sake101/

When Wade had mentioned bondage to Peter he was a little nervous actually. He had some bad associations with being tied up obviously. But he’d always been really into it before Weapon X… Plus Peter was a damned hot dom. 

It was Peter’s idea to use his webbing in a way that wouldn’t resemble the harsh medical restraints they’d used to keep Wade prisoner. He worked with his webbing to make a fluid that was smoother so it didn’t agitate Wade’s skin. Peter then took the time to braid his webbing into thicker ropes that would be more visible. Part of shibari was really artful in Peter’s eyes and he knew Wade would look amazing tied up for him. 

Like a gift to be treasured. 

Once Peter was sure in his abilities to tie all of the knots and he had memorized the patterns and steps, he was ready to indulge Wade in his kink. As if it was something Peter wouldn’t absolutely get off on as well. 

Wade and Peter were kissing on their couch when Peter leaned back with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Strip down for me and go kneel on the rug by the bed,” Peter said it firmly and Wade started to protest but stopped short when Peter spoke again, “We don’t have to do this, toy.” Wade’s eyes widened at Peter’s preferred sub name for him and he nodded, getting up and taking off his shirt. 

“Yes master,” Wade said with heavy sarcasm.

Peter smiled and shoved Wade’s ass with his foot before getting up himself. Peter slipped out of his clothes as well but instead of going completely naked he put on a pair of tight black shorts. They hugged his ass in a way he knew drove Wade crazy and with how tall Wade was the merc was right at eye level with Peter’s ass when he was on his knees. It really was evil on Peter’s part. 

Peter dug around in the containers at the bottom of their closet, pushing aside the large number of Spider-Man plushies Deadpool collected. Peter pulled out the coiled line of his webbing and sat it on their bed. Wade was doing just as he was told and Peter hummed his happiness, cupping Wade’s face, “So good for me, aren’t you?” 

Wade’s eyes dilated in a way that made Peter lick his lips, groaning softly when Wade rubbed his cheek into his hand and licked his palm slowly in a way that spoke to Wade’s absolute devotion to Peter. 

“Yes, Peter,” Wade’s tone made Peter’s toes curl on the rug and he ran his thumb over Wade’s lips slowly. Wade opened his mouth, taking in Peter’s thumb and gently licked along it, lapping at the pad leisurely. Peter sighed in pleasure and pulled his hand free after a moment of feeling Wade’s soft tongue. 

“I want you to be still while I work, understand?” Peter asked and Wade nodded a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I may not be able to help it with Junior but other than him I’ll give it my best shot, Peter,” Wade looked up at him and Peter smiled with all the fondness in his heart. His look shifted back to his smirk quickly though and he pulled out a long piece of webbing from his coil. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be moving Junior.” 

Wade looked up at him worried for a moment but Peter didn’t miss Junior’s twitch and that bead of pre-come forming on the head for his cock. Peter snorted as he got to work covering Wade in the web bonds. 

\--

He started with Wade large thighs, wrapping the webbing around them a few times before tying the muscular thigh to the corresponding calf. This required Wade to move some and Peter scolded him, reaching down and lifting Wade up easily himself. Wade cursed under his breath and Peter could hear his heart rate pick up. Peter smiled at that and leaned down to kiss Wade sweetly, just a peck on the lips. 

“I take good care of my toy when he behaves, don’t I?” Peter’s sultry voice made Wade groan and he nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry I won’t move again, Peter,” Wade looked up at him and those gorgeous blue eyes were so soft and vulnerable, Peter ran his hand over the back of Wade’s head gently. 

“I know you won’t.” 

\--

After the other thigh was finished, Peter moved to Wade’s torso. This piece would absolutely take the longest but Peter knew Wade could take it. He got to work, meticulously tying and threading his webbing to create a spider web pattern across Wade’s chest and back. Peter could see Wade’s breathing was quicker and he could see how red his cock was getting, drops of precome hitting the rug every few minutes. 

As Peter worked he made sure to tug on the bonds and make sure they weren’t too tight. He’d work his fingers under them to check for the correct amount of space and Wade would shudder at the contact, “How’s that one?” 

“A little tight, Peter,” Wade said it softly and Peter smiled, loosening the tie around Wade’s ribs. Peter kissed Wade, flicking his tongue out to trace his bottom lip. 

“Good boy,” Peter breathed it softly against Wade’s lips, feeling the arousal himself. It was amazing to see how far Wade had come with him. Being able to let Peter know if he’d done wrong by him wasn’t something that came easily for Wade. 

Wade’s lips parted to catch his breath, having never felt so turned on from just a kiss. Peter smirked at him and stepped back, moving a hand over Wade’s now bound torso. “So handsome, I have to take your picture when I’m done.” 

Wade shuddered and looked Peter over, admiring the lean muscles of his lover. “Anything you want, Peter.” 

The thrill of power made Peter bite back his groan and he stepped forward, brushing his hands over Wade’s strong shoulder, down his biceps. His arms were still free, Wade knelt with his hands on his thighs and as of right now he could still free himself. Once Peter tied up his arms Wade would be at Peter’s complete mercy. 

Peter looked at Wade’s eyes and he picked up more webbing. “Are you ready, toy?” 

“Yes, Peter.” There was no hesitation in Wade’s voice and Peter smiled at him again, walking behind Wade and leaned down to move Wade’s arms himself. He brought his forearms behind Wade’s back, crossing them so that Wade’s hands were holding the opposite arm. It was a standard position that wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. 

Peter wrapped the webs in thick bands that matched Wade’s thighs and calves, tying his forearms together before connecting them to webs on his biceps. All of this then connected back to the webbing on Wade’s shoulders. Peter leaned in to bite Wade’s earlobe, tugging on it gently. “I love you,” Peter whispered softly and Wade moaned softly. 

Wade’s heart felt fuzzy at the declaration from Peter and it took him a moment to find his voice, “I love you too, Peter.” 

Peter tied a web to Wade’s arms, moving it down and between his muscular glutes. Peter walked around his lover, pulling the webbing to be firm against Wade’s perineum. The webs were then gently wrapped around Wade’s heavy balls. Wade gasped softly as Peter touched his delicate sack. Peter rolled his balls in his palm slowly, mouth slightly watering at Wade’s practically purple cockhead. 

Peter wrapped the webbing around the base of Wade’s cock and just under the glands, tying little knots to put pressure on places he knew were sensitive on that thick cock. Wade sobbed when Peter brushed just a finger over the head, coming suddenly in hot streaks on Peter’s hand. 

Peter smirked, loving how Wade’s chest heaved behind his bonds and feeling so sexually powerful his own cock was pressing against the inside of his shorts. He hummed softly in contemplation before speaking, “I was going to say that these bindings are not tight enough that you can’t come but I see you’ve discovered that on your own.”

Wade breathed in deeply, “Yes, Peter... I’m sorry... I didn’t wait for your order… Peter.” 

Peter reached up, holding his come covered fingers in front of Wade’s mouth, humming his happiness when Wade opened up for him. He slid two fingers into his mouth, waiting as Wade cleaned off his own come from Peter’s hand. Peter moved those fingers out of his mouth when he was satisfied they were clean and offered Wade more of his dirty fingers. 

“I don’t feel any anger about it, toy. This is a new experience after all… And I know how excited my good boy gets… Always so eager to perform for me, aren’t you?” 

Wade hummed around Peter’s fingers, sucking and licking his come from them. He nodded his head at Peter’s question and looked up at him. The brunette smirked, fingers rubbing over Wade’s tongue. He pulled out his fingers and offered Wade his palm, watching his pink tongue lap up the remaining come. 

Peter looked down and smirked when Wade’s cock was nearly back to full hardness, “I’m going to get my camera.”

“Yes, Peter.” 

\--

Peter took just a handful of pictures, knowing they were all perfect. Wade looked absolutely amazing. He snapped one last picture, capturing the way light slipped in through their closed blinds and fell on Wade’s back. He sat his camera aside and returned to Wade’s front, slipping off the rest of his clothing slowly. 

“I can not wait to show you how handsome you look right now,” Peter said it gently and Wade smiled, sadness and insecurity making the smile not reach his eyes. Peter kissed Wade again, tongue sliding into the scarred man’s mouth, tasting the briney remnants of his own come. It just intensified Wade’s flavor and Peter moaned softly into the kiss. He pulled back and brushed his fingers over Wade’s neck. 

“Are you ready to make me feel good, toy?” 

“Yes, please. I want you to feel so good, Peter,” Wade moaned and even through the pocked skin, Peter could tell his lover was flushed in arousal. 

The brunette hummed his approval and stepped closer, standing back up and reaching a hand down to stroke his cock slowly groaning. Wade moaned, mouth opening and Peter didn't hesitate to push his cock into that warm welcoming mouth. 

“Oh… Pet. I love your pretty lips… That soft tongue… You’re so so good to me,” Peter crooned as Wade sucked his cock. Peter held the base of his dick, his other hand cupping Wade head. It was hard for Wade to really bob his head without his hands on Peter hips so Peter slowly began to fuck his mouth.

Shallow thrusts teased Wade's throat and he moaned, looking up at Peter. The younger man groaned his approval looking down at Wade he cupped the merc’s face in both of his hands, pushing his cock deep into his throat in a way that made Wade's eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Oh yes… Fuck… Oh that's perfect... just like that,” Peter panted softly. Wade moaned around him and relishing in the feeling of choking on Peter's long cock. They kept it up for a few more thrusts before Peter pulled out of Wade’s mouth, smirking when Wade whined in protest.

Peter wiped Wade’s chin off and turned away to walk to their bedside table, showing off his ass for Wade. Peter heard Wade strain against the webbing as he grabbed the lube from their bedside table. 

He hummed softly and laid on their bed, legs spread towards Wade. Peter uncapped their lube pouring some onto his fingers. Wade panted out a breath but stayed quiet, watched Peter with pupil blown eyes. Peter reached down between his legs, rubbing two fingers over his hole slowly massaging the muscle into relaxing. 

Peter wasn't as tight as he'd been when they’d first started dating but a stretch would always be needed. He pushed in the two fingers slowly, moaning softly. Peter could hear Wade's bonds moving and he looked down, loving that reddened face. 

“No moving toy. Only the best behavior can get you inside me,” Peter crooned and Wade whimpered, cock dribbling precome in a steady stream. Peter huffed out a breathy laugh as he looked at Wade. God he was so sexy like this. 

Peter licked his lips and worked his hole just a little faster, sliding in a third finger easily. Wade grunted when he saw that and Peter whimpered for him.

“Please, Peter,” Wade’s voice was low and rough with arousal and Peter shuddered. His own orgasm had been held off for too long. He whimpered suddenly, reaching to tug on his balls in hopes of holding off his orgasm but it was too late. This whole situation had them both more excited than either of them expected.

Wade moaned loudly at the site of Peter’s orgasm, shivering and whimpering needle. “Fuck please, please, Peter. I'll do anything for you, please!” 

“Shhhh,” Peter said it lazily, hand reaching up and stroking his deflating cock. He whined and sat up, pulling his fingers from his ass with a moan of loss. 

“Mm,” Peter grunted and got up off the bed, wiping himself off with a towel he'd laid at the foot of their bed. Wade watched his every movement, cock straining against the webbing around it.

Peter walked over to Wade, leaning down and picking him up by his hips. Wade gasped and moaned as the change in position caused his arms to move this pulling on his cock and balls. 

Peter sat Wade down gently and moved to cling to him, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist and sticking his hands to his shoulders. Peter was done teasing as he kissed Wade roughly. He reached back and torn apart the piece of webbing from Wade's tied arms to his cock. Wade groaned and Peter smirked into their kiss.

Reaching below them all Peter had to do was pull a little and the webbing around Wade's cock and balls slid free. Wade groaned, his dick felt a little swollen where the webbing was on it but it was sore in a way that made his pleasure that much more intense. Peter lined up Wade’s cock and they moaned a chorus of praise to each other as Peter sank down on Wade's cock.

Peter arched his back, pressing against Wade's bound chest as he kissed him again. Their kisses were uncoordinated and involved a large amount of tongue on both their parts. Peter cupped Wade’s face in both his hands, moving his legs to rest his feet on the bed behind Wade. 

Lifting himself up was easy for Peter and Wade groaned at the feeling of his cock sliding against Peter’s tight heat. His arms flexed with his need to touch Peter and he groaned when the webbing didn't give at all. 

“I love you! Ah I love you so much! Wade! You feel so good!” Peter leaned back, hands resting on the bed now as he worked his hips, taking advantage of his inhuman strength. 

All Wade could do was watch Peter move like a dream on him, he watched as the muscles in his stomach rolled and his chest heaved with his heavy breathing. His hair was a mess and he was was flushed to his shoulders. There was a sheen to his skin where he was sweating with effort and Wade couldn't have imagined a more beautiful site.

Peter moved to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist, finally finding the angle that made him scream loudly. “WADE!” 

Peter bounced a few more times on Wade's cock before he came, arching his back in a damned near parabola. His inner walls clenched around Wade so tightly the merc’s eyes went hazy at the edges. Wade growled lowly and came himself, actually blacking out as his cock throbbed spilling himself into Peter’s hole.

\-- 

Wade woke up to Peter untying his bonds. A few more cuts from a knife in their bedside table and Wade was free. Peter brushed his hands over the marks the webbing had left on Wade's skin and he reached over to grab his camera again. 

Wade smiled blissfully still a little out of it and Peter’s breath caught in his throat at the site of his boyfriend looking so well loved. He smiled and snapped a few pictures. Okay it was at least 50 pictures. Some of them were just shots of Wade's arms where the webbing marked him and Peter wouldn't tell Wade but… Most of them had his face in them. 

Wade's expression of joy was priceless to Peter and he wanted to remember it for the rest of his days. 

When he finally say his camera aside Wade reached up and pulled him into a right embrace, nuzzling into Peter's hair. He had never expected that to have gone so well.

“Thank you, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a website with some beautiful pictures of Shibari. https://shibariartphotography.com/men-rope-bondage-galleries/
> 
> Hope you guys like this new series! I'm not going to spend long writing these so there will definitely be typos so if you catch anything weird let me know! (Honestly I could use a Beta reader)
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and suggest more ideas for these! It doesn't have to just be like kinks! I mean I'll consider anything :) 
> 
> Right now in my queque I haveeeee  
> A/B/O with an Omega Peter  
> Winter Storm AU  
> Fight Club AU ;D  
> Cam boy Peter 
> 
> I know I have a lot of fics but just know that any of these could lead into longer fics but assume they'll just be one shots.
> 
> ((At least until Dermis and Sexcapades are done))


	2. Fireball - A/B/O Omega!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love an omega in heat ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank snaggletoothies and Ladyrika for suggesting this idea! (plus the majority of my readers :P) 
> 
> Your shot for this chapter is some Fireball Whiskey! Drink responsibly :)

Peter groaned as he woke up, rolling over in bed and pressing his body against Wade's with a grunt. Wade rumbled next to him, purring softly as he leaned down to nose Peter’s throat. Wade purred louder as he scented Peter, rubbing his own neck against Peter’s and licking along his throat.

Peter submitted easily, holding onto Wade's shoulders and spreading his legs wide in invitation to his Alpha. Wade smiled when he reached one of Peter’s ears, “You’re in heat.” 

“Tell me something I don't know,” Peter sassed rolling his eyes. Wade nipped at his ear making Peter melt into purrs. 

“Always so cute in heat, baby boy,” Wade mumbled and slid his hands down Peter’s sides to rest on his bare waist. 

Peter huffed but he felt his hole moistening at all of the Alpha contact. A few more minutes and Wade could start fucking him. The thought made Peter's hole flutter in excitement and he leaned up, glad to find Wade's lips meeting his in a searing kiss. 

Wade pulled away with a big ass grin on his face, “I have a surprise for you, Pete!” 

Peter sat up on his elbows with a smile at Wade's enthusiasm. The merc was certainly at his most adorable when he was getting ready to give Peter a gift.  
At first Peter had just thought it was an Alpha thing. You know, offer a present to my Omega and if my Omega is happy then I'm happy. But no it was just a Wade thing.

“Tada!” Wade said with a flourish holding up a bottle. 

Peter took it from him, reading the label.

“Massage oil? For me?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow.  
Wade nodded eagerly, pushing their sheets back.

“Yeah! I can rub you down and make you feel so amazing. Then I'll even massage you too,” Wade smirked and Peter snorted

“Alright, who can say no when you use that kind of smooth talk,” Peter smirked and turned over onto his stomach. Wade sighed in bliss at the sight of the world’s greatest butt. He poured some of the oil into his hands and rubbed it between them warming it up before letting it drip down between Peter’s shoulders.

Peter bit his lip, because it kind of tickled but groaned when Wade rubbed his hands through the oil. The texture of Wade's scarred hands felt amazing and Peter tensed up because the pleasure was so much more than he had expected. Heats usually didn't make his skin feel so good.

“Babe you gotta relax for this to work,” Wade leaned down whispering in Peter's ear. 

Peter nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing as Wade rubbed his shoulders. Peter’s shoulders shuddered and the Omega huffed out a breath, as the tension in his body finally gave. 

Peter groaned when Wade dug his thumbs into the lower muscles of his shoulder blades, arching up his back to present his ass to his Alpha.

Wade chuckled softly and moved to pin Peter's hips, straddling his thighs so that his cock rested between those perky ass cheeks. Peter choked out a sob and Wade felt his hole leaking slick. 

“I wanna make you purr,” Wade purred loudly, reaching for more oil. 

“I’d purr if you fucked me,” Peter growled out at him and Wade scoffed, taking his time as he smoothed more oil down Peter’s back.

“That's the easy way!” Wade whined and Peter sighed. His hole was twitching, his hind brain was screaming at him to just push back onto Wade's cock, and his whole head felt heavy with fever but if this is what his Alpha wanted Peter can't argue.

Not like he'd actually want too.

Wade rubbed Peter’s lower back, hands sliding down to squeeze and knead his hips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Wade nosed Peter’s hair, kneading his way from Peter’s hips back up to his shoulders. 

He licked Peter’s neck just behind his ear where his scent was strongest, “Gunna feel so good when I knot you.” 

“Wade!” Peter could feel his slick dripping down and over his balls, whimpering when Wade’s cock slid against his hole and not INSIDE it. 

“I won't beg!” Peter lifted himself up onto his arms, voice wavering and Wade shooshed him softly, hands moving down to rub his ass.

“I don't want you to beg, baby,” Wade nipped at Peter’s neck before cupping the back of his head. He turned the younger man’s head so they could kiss and Peter whimpered loudly. 

Having any part of Wade inside him was what Peter needed. He kissed Wade back, nipping and biting his lips. Peter gasped softly when Wade's hands cupped and squeezed his ass.

“Uhn… Fuck,” Peter breathed against Wade's lips. 

“Yeah… Fuck it's so damned perky,” Wade cooed and gave Peter's ass two firm squeezes loving the way it felt in his hands. Wade rubbed his hands in circles over Peter's ass, leaning back and spreading Peter's cheeks roughly. 

The scent of his Omega in heat was starting to get to him and Wade shuddered at the site of his cock between those cheeks. He rocked his hips a few times, moving his prick to slap against one of Peter’s cheeks so he could get a look at that perfect pink hole.

Peter was shaking and whining mindlessly, rocking into Wade's hands. The movement rubbed his aching cock against the sheets and Peter keened when Wade rubbed his thumb over his pucker. 

“Mine,” Wade growled and Peter purred loudly, arching his back and lifting his ass high. He spread his thighs and pressed his chest and face into the bed in total submission.

“Yours! Wade!” Peter wailed, hands gripping the sheets. Wade had never seen a sight so beautiful and he quickly used some more of the oil to lube up his dark red cock. 

Wade laid his body over Peter’s smaller one, pushing his cock into his Omega in a steady thrust that he knew made Peter’s toes curl. 

Peter was a purring mess once Wade's cock was inside him. He shuddered and moaned, mouth gapping open to catch his breath. Wade started his pace, thrusting roughly into Peter's slick hole. 

“Oh Petey, you feel so good…” Wade moaned, thrusting quick and eager as he reached up to hold Peter’s forearms down. It was just an instinctive move but Peter keened loudly at it. As much as Peter didn't like to give into his Omega instincts during his daily life, when he finally gave into them he gave in completely.

It was a side of him that only Wade got to see and the Alpha felt extremely privileged to be the Alpha Peter had chosen.

“That's it baby boy, I got you,” Wade murmured in Peter's ear as he started to fuck into the Omega with more force. 

Wade licked all over the back of Peter’s neck and ears, scenting him as well as coating his tongue in the Omega pheromones. He growled aggressively into Peter's ear and squeezed his arms, “I'm going to knot you over and over again until your slick hole is stuffed full of my come and then… Well… You’ll look so pretty when you’re carrying my pup.”

Peter gasped, mouth moving from where he was drooling on the bed. He leaned back and kissed Wade roughly, mewling and purring into their kiss. Wade broke away to catch his breath, looking into Peter's brown eyes.

“Fill me… up, Wade,” Peter rasped out voice harsh from all of the sounds he’d been making. 

Wade grunted and groaned loudly, both hands suddenly reaching down to clutch Peter’s hips. He dug in his nails and snarled, biting Peter’s neck as the base of his cock swelled, sealing Peter's hole. Wade came in hot, thick ropes that had his hips jerking weakly against Peter ass with each spurt. Peter’s thighs shook with pleasure, tears streaming down his face as Wade finally knotted him. He yowled in bliss, as his own orgasm washed over him. 

Orgasm in heat is like a large glass of water on a fire. It's such a sudden relief that it's startling to the body and for a male Omega whose heats are more intense than a female omega…

This left Peter a shuddering mess in Wade's arms for at least 20 minutes after being knotted.

Wade had no problems with this as he carefully rolled them onto their sides. It was kind of difficult with them still being connected but Wade managed. He sighed with relief once they were settled and purred as he began licking the bite wound he's left on Peter. 

\--

Peter shuddered in Wade's arms and gasped, eyes blinking rapidly.

“Hey it's okay, sweetheart,” Wade spoke softly not wanting to startle Peter. The Omega shuddered and relaxed, melting into Wade's embrace.

Peter smiled and looked over his shoulder at Wade. The larger man smiled back at him and they shared a sweet kiss. Peter hummed and pulled back, “I liked the gift.” 

“ ‘M glad,” Wade smiled and tilted his neck back, sighing when Peter leaned in to lick and kiss under his jaw. It wasn't traditional for an Alpha to offer their neck to their Omega but Wade thought it was right. Peter trusted him with a lot during his heat and so Wade would happily expose his vulnerable places to Peter.

Peter kissed Wade's ear when he was done and smiled, relaxing into their soft mattress. He grinned and looked over his shoulder, “Ready for more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is my Fight Club AU :D
> 
> I'll tell you guys the idea behind this one:
> 
> In the underground mutant fighting ring Wade Wilson aka Deadpool is an up an coming fighter. Fresh out of Weapon X no one knows what to expect from him.
> 
> The people that run the mutant fighting ring realized that the fights weren't going to be interesting unless they gave the mutants something more than just money. 
> 
> So they started giving the fighters a servant/slave/sex object. Wade doesn't care about that he's just in it for the 100 million dollar prize. That is until he saw the guy that was the prize. 
> 
> That guy is Peter and he's the most beautiful thing Wade has ever seen.
> 
> That's he basic idea :) I may jazz it up a little more but yeah! Expect that here soon??
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention that Wade would treat Peter like a precious cinnamon roll and let him go but Peter needs protection and Wade makes a pretty good sugar daddy. 
> 
> Also I mayyyyy just make it an oil wrestling fighting ring. Because muscular guys rolling around (naked) in oil. 
> 
> Yeah I can get behind that. ;)


	3. Bourbon - Naked Oil Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where servants are still a thing and naked oil wrestling is also totally a thing. A bunch of nerds have to save their smol nerd from danger. 
> 
> Stucky goodness in this chapter!!
> 
> Your shot is some bourbon!

Wade stepped out of the locker room, stopping when the tournament master’s security team walked by him. Obadiah Stane, the acting CEO of Stark industries wasn’t Wade’s favorite person, in all actually the guy was a huge douche canoe but he paid well. There was a young man dressed in just a pair of loose pants being tugged along by chains binding his hands. Wade couldn't help but look at someone so beautiful. 

Peter had big brown eyes and unruly brown hair. Little did Wade know that Peter had been a servant of Tony Stark his entire life and really it wasn't a bad life. Peter liked talking to Tony and yeah he had tons of chores to do but he'd been well fed and housed.

And never once had he been used for pleasure. A lot of slaves were but Tony liked him as a friend and that's what Peter honestly considered him as. 

But Master Stane didn't. He had called all of the servants in Tony’s house together, going through them like he was looking for an award winning dog. The moment Obadiah’s eyes fell on Peter the brunette knew he was fucked. Possibly literally. 

Master Stane had called him the prettiest and he was the youngest. Peter shuddered when the old man grabbed his face to examine him. Tony had been nowhere in sight which sent off alarms in Peter’s head but what could he do? Master Stane could have killed him for disobeying. 

So they stripped him of his shirt and chained him up. Peter was honestly so fucking scared he knew his hands were shaking.

Wade locked eyes with the young man seeing the fear in his eyes. Wade's heart stuttered in his scarred chest because it wasn't a fear of looking at his disgusting body. He'd seen that too many times. This was a more primal fear, fear that he thought he was going to be trapped and hurt. So Wade did what he knew best. He spoke.

“Hey there Mr. Stane! How are you? You seem to have gained a plus one today?” Wade beamed as he walked in front of his guards, giving them a kissy face when they scowled at him.

Obadiah looked around his guards though he knew that voice anywhere. “Wade, why yes I have, but if you’ll just let me get through to the box I'll explain why this young man is here.” 

“Aw making me wait that's no fun,” Wade whined but stepped aside, having caught sight of where Stane kept his keys. Peter noticed Wade's wandering eyes and he looked up at Wade, hope brightening his eyes. 

Wade watched them go and hello. Cutie boy had a great ass. Wade shook his head and headed to the ring. He climbed into it and sat in one of the corners, fiddling with his shorts. They were black and red, Wade's favorite and he would make sure to fold them with care once the fight began.

Right now would have been the time for Wade to talk with his handler. But unlike every other combatant in the fights, Wade was a solo act. A handler was someone that trained and tended your wounds after a fight but Wade had a handler a few years ago but she was gone. And sure, Weasel bet on him sometimes but really that was the extent of his friends being involved. It was kind of nice to be a solo act because he didn’t have anyone there to tell him how to fight. Wade watched as his opponent entered the ring, smiling when he saw him. 

“James! I didn't know I was fighting you!” Wade gushed as he stepped into the ring. James or as his boyfriend (and the entire universes) knew him, Bucky, was a great fighter and had won a few tournaments. He was the reigning champion right now. Wade enjoyed having a few beers with the guy and his boo.

Wade stood up and went to the ropes on Bucky’s side. “Hey Steve! How are you?”

Steve Rogers was an extremely nice guy, he'd never once judged Wade for his scars and for that he'd gotten a place on Wade's good list. 

“Wade, I hope you plan on finding someone to take you home,” Steve smirked and Bucky snorted, smiling at his boyfriend. Wade hissed in pain and placed a hand over his heart.

“Jesus that burn hurts worse than what he's going to do to me,” Wade grinned and swung a little on the ropes, looking at Bucky. 

“I’ll make sure I don't hurt his pretty face,” Wade stepped back from the ropes and gave Bucky a nod as Stane called all of their attention.

It was nice to fight someone you liked. He most likely wouldn't end up with broken bones. Wade looked up to where Stane was standing with a mic.Tony Stark was up there with him in the box and Wade could just make out an angry look on his face. Wonder what was wrong with smarty pants?

“Gentleman! As you all know our grand prize is typically 100 million dollars but this year to make things more interesting we’ve decided to change things up,” Stane gestured to Peter and the young man stood, face flushing red and Wade's heart stuttered just a little. Poor guy.

“This young man plus 50 million dollars will be your prize, do with him what you will. Though I think we all know what most of you will do.”

The whole stadium roared with laughter and Wade faked a smile. These wrestling matches are old like dated back to Roman times old and one of the rules is the winner of the match can dominant the other man. Right here in the ring, in front of everyone.

Wade had been fucked and it wasn't a bad experience. He consented to the rules when he joined the tournament but it just wasn't something Wade liked doing to others. He liked taking his time with prep and lots of kissing when he fucked. This kind of sex was raw and primal but it made for a good show.

This whole slave thing wasn’t in any of their contracts Wade knew he’d read them and he frowned, looking over at Bucky. He looked just as confused… So that’s why Tony looked upset. Normally Tony set up the rules and Pepper their contracts while Obadiah just announced.

“So enjoy this preliminary skirmish between our reigning champion Bucky Barnes and fan favorite Wade Wilson!” 

Most of the crowd here were his and Bucky’s fans. Most of them knew that no matter who won this match there would be no fucking. But the stadium was still standing room only. Wade walked to his corner and waved at some of his fans, jumping out of the ring to sign some autographs. 

Wade smiled when the people wished him good luck and he thanked them, the scars on his face moving with his smile. Honestly with all his scars Wade had never thought people would like to see him do this kind of thing. Maybe it was the muscles or his dick but fans just seemed to really like him.

“Now if Wilson will get his ass back in the ring we can get started.”

Wade smirked and headed back into the ring, taking off his shorts and underwear, tossing the underwear into the crowd. He grinned when he heard happy screams. Orrrrr that could be why everyone liked him. Wade walked to stand a few feet from Bucky facing the direction of the box. 

The referee, Logan, stood in between them. Wade clapped a hand on his shoulder. “How's it going, old man?” 

“It would be better if you were not touching me,” he rolled his eyes, shrugging off Wade's hand. The retired fighter was one of Wade’s favorite people to annoy. He was just so grumpy!

Wade pouted but the look left him for a smile as the crowd roared. Logan picked up the oil container and handed it to Bucky first. Wade hummed softly as he waited for his turn, glancing over and looking at Bucky as he poured the oil over his chest.

“Want me to get your back, stud?” Wade teased and again the crowd cheered. Bucky smirked at him and passed the oil container to him.

“Only if you want my boyfriend to kick your ass,” Bucky teased and Wade smiled, looking over to where Steve was seated. The crowd roared, “STUCKY.” 

“Jesus I'm fucking terrified like no joke, I was just kidding!” Wade shouted as he poured oil over his chest. Wade's scars didn't cover his entire body. He’d been in a fire when he was eighteen, just the right side of his body had scars. At least all of his hair could finally grow back in. Wade smeared the heated oil over his pecs, down his abs and began rubbing his arms. His cock lay mostly soft between two thick, muscular thighs. 

“WE LOVE YOU WADE!” the crowd roared and Wade beamed, wrapping a hand around his cock and blowing the crowd a kiss. There were screams and Wade winked, looking back a Logan’s tired look. 

“What I didn't touch myself with the hand you have to touch?” Wade asked, letting go of his hardening dick.

“How considerate,” Logan rolled his eyes, “Shake your opponent's hand, bub.” 

Wade reached out with his cleaner hand and shook Bucky’s hand, looking into his eyes. 

“Good luck,” Wade smirked and Bucky smirked right back at him.

“You’ll need it,” Bucky said and Logan put his hand over the both of theirs.

“3… 2… 1… Fight!” Logan moved out of the way and Wade and Bucky stepped back from each other, circling the ring. 

Bucky was holding up his fists and Wade blocked his first few punches with his forearms in front of his chest. They were just test punches but Steve called out from Bucky's corner. 

“You've been practicing, Wilson!” 

Wade smiled and moved to punch Bucky’s gut, changing after a few unsuccessful jabs to lunge at him. 

Bucky held his ground, pushing back against him but Wade rolled, knocking Bucky to the ground. There was more oil on the mat and Wade tried to pin Bucky but he was simply to slippery right now. 

Wade grunted when Bucky tossed him off, getting in some punches to his gut. He grabbed Bucky's arm and punched his gut a few times before Bucky could pull his arm free. 

Bucky grabbed Wade and pinned him around his shoulders. Wade struggled as Logan began counting down. He rolled his whole body, using his strong legs to shake Bucky's hold enough to slip free by the time Logan was on seven.

\--

Peter was watching the fight next to Stane and Tony was sitting beside him. He knew Tony was usually in charge of these fights but he'd never actually seen them. Peter was blushing the entire time as the two men wrestled. 

Wade seemed like a show off but he also seemed kind to him when he was being brought inside. Concerned for him. So Peter's eyes trained on him, looking at the scars on his body and watching his muscular shoulders shift as he fought. 

Tony snorted next to him, watching Peter stare. He didn't agree with what Stane had done but right now wasn't the time to fight him. He could possibly hurt Peter. Tony pointed to Wade when Petet looked at him. 

“You know he's single right? It's one of the reasons the fans like him so well.” 

Peter flushed to his ears, “I don't know what you mean.”

“Plus he's packing and that always helps,” Tony shrugged and Peter looked back at the ring when Tony glanced that way. 

Peter reached up to rub his face nervously because yes he'd seen men naked but not oiled muscular men with hard dicks rolling around with each other. 

Peter got an eyeful of Wade and Bucky’s cocks, both hard from the physical contact and adrenaline. They were both big, Peter looked back at Tony and rolled his eyes when the older man smirked.

“I pick them so good don't I?” Tony teased and Peter groaned in embarrassment. He felt a lot better about the situation now that Tony was here.

\--

Back in the ring, Wade was panting and feeling pretty drained. Bucky did have a title to defend after all. A few more minutes and Wade fell onto the Matt again with Bucky pinning him. 

Wade struggled but he was tired and he sighed when Logan counted to ten.

And just like that it was over. Bucky stood up and offered Wade a hand which the scarred man took gratefully. Wade smiled and Bucky patted his shoulder encouragingly.

“You’re getting better, Wilson.” 

“Thanks, man. That means a lot.” 

“Alright you two stop kissing ass,” Logan grumbled and reached to hold up Bucky’s arm.

“Still reigning champion! BUCKY BATTLING BARNES” 

Wade smiled and looked up when Obadiah spoke over the speakers

“Although we all know the answer… Do you wish to stake your claim?”

“I’ll decline, he does have an ass like two melons though,” Bucky smirked and Wade laughed, reaching to slap his own ass. 

The crowd cheered and Wade leaned over to whisper in Bucky’s ear.

“We need to figure out what the fuck is going on.”

Bucky gave him a nod, looking back and covering his talking with a smile expertly, “Locker room 20 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? This could become more of a thing (like all of my fics aHh) but you know it just depends on what fits my mood!
> 
> Oh I want to recommend you all read a fic called Maddness (Is Our Love) by drsquee, it's amazing!!!!!!! The way they write Wade and Peter is just lovely! 
> 
> So what's up next is....  
> 1\. Winter storm AU  
> 2\. Camboy Peter  
> 3\. A part 2 of the Alpha and Omega fic aka chapter 2 (this will involve Mpreg and feminization on Peter by giving him  
> breasts [you don't have to read this if you don't want but I got it as a request and it's a kink in comfortable with!])  
> 4\. I wanna write a vampire AU with Peter being the vampire!  
> 5\. Angel Peter and Demon Wade!!!!!  
> 6\. One shot where Wade gets turned into a dog and Peter adopts him only to find out its Wade one morning.  
> 7\. Guys I'll literally write any Spideypool because I love them so much! Send me fun ideas!! :D


	4. Bailey's - Winter Storm AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is snowed in and he needs some help from a neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lot less edited than usual folks!!
> 
> (OH I also updated this fic yesterday as well so just in case you missed it go read ch 3 if you wanna read about some naked oil wrestling!!)

20 inches. That's how much snow had fallen in the blizzard that just slammed New York. Peter was used to the snow and his aunt had given him dozens of blankets and candles to keep warm in case of a power outage. He had a stockpile of foods that would stay good and a little battery powered stove. Of course he had some water as well.

But unlike him the rest of Peter's building may have not been prepared. Some of them could have been from out of town and don't understand how bad the weather could really get.

So Peter piled up some of his blankets and candles and headed down to the first floor. 

\--

As it turned out on the third floor there was a family from Chilé that had nothing for a winter storm. Peter spoke broken Spanish but he got the point across that he had more things upstairs. He brought them down blankets helping the family and they thanked him. The mother kissed his cheeks and Peter smiled, hugging her back.

\--

Everyone else on his way up was alright he gave out a few more candles and a blanket as he made his way up to the tenth floor. There was only one other person on this floor and Peter knocked on his door.

His spider sense tingled for a brief moment as the door opened and holy shit it was Deadpool.

“Wade!” 

“Peter!” Wade raised an eyebrow and even through his mask Peter could see it. 

Wade had saved him from a battle once and his mask had been torn in the mayhem. Besides Wade had been nothing but kind toward him. Okay and maybe a little bit pushy on the flirty front but Peter knew that was just how Wade was and he never overstepped any of Peter's boundaries. So yeah Wade knew who he was.

“What are you doing here?” Peter looked him over and Wade was in just a pink bathrobe and Spider-Man slippers. Okay that was kind of cute. 

“Uh I live here?” Wade said crossing his arms and Peter suddenly got the feeling that Wade was totally naked under that bathrobe.

“Shit… Uh so do I?” Peter said nervous messing with the blanket and candle in his hands. 

“Huh small world… Did you need something or did you just want a partner for some wax play?” Wade grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, mentally cursing his face for turning red. 

“I was just wanting to see if you needed anything to keep warm, what with the power being out,” Peter asked gesturing to the things in his hands.

“Oh shit the power’s out? I have a backup generator so I didn't even notice!” Wade opened his door a little more and Peter could see that his lights were still on.

“Must be nice,” Peter teased and Wade smirked. 

“You could come in and get nice and cozy with me,” Wade winked and Peter was blushing again. He shook his head.

“I'll be fine on my own but thanks, man,” Peter smiled and Wade stiffened a little, stunned by how adorable that smile was.

“Stay out of trouble D.P.” Peter waved goodbye and headed to his door opening it and heading inside.

\--

Peter ate some dinner and headed for bed hoping the power would be on tomorrow. As he got ready for bed Peter realized he had just one blanket left for himself and a handful of half melted candles.

Shit.

Peter bundled up as much as he could in all of his clothes and curled up in a ball. He considered making a spider web blanket but it seemed like a waste and probably didn't hold much warmth. 

\--

Peter barely slept he'd been so cold. He was shaking as he woke up and he opened his blinds as the sun crept over the horizon. It didn't help much but it was something. Peter sighed and picked up a book he'd been reading and tired to amuse himself.

As the day went on and began heading into the evening Peter was dreading the idea of trying to sleep again. It didn't look like the power was coming back on today and Peter mind began to wander to the idea of taking Wade up on his offer. What if the merc still had electricity?

Would staying with Wade really be that bad?

Probably not much worse than worrying about freezing to death all night.

Peter got up and headed over to knock on Wade door again. This time he was greeted with Wade in his street clothes, mask still on and he smiled wide, tucking the gun in his hand into the back of his pants. 

“What up, baby boy?”

Peter sighed and crossed his arms, Wade still had power and fuck his apartment was so warm. Peter knew he was shaking and he sniffed a little as his nose ran. 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Wade interrupted him.

“Sweet fat baby Jesus are you kidding me. You look like a fucking lost puppy, come the fuck in here before I make you,” Wade moved aside so Peter could come in and the younger man just nodded as he walked by Wade.

“Thanks,” Peter shivered and sighed as he walked through Wade's apartment and into the living room. The design was exactly the same as his own so he knew where everything was. Peter say down on the couch and looked up when Wade held out a blanket to him.

“What happened to Mr. Prepared?” 

Peter took the blanket and bundled up, kicking off his shoes as Wade sat beside him. Peter pulled his knees up to his chest under the blanket, “I didn't keep enough for myself.” 

Wade laid his arm on the back on the couch and laughed a little, smiling over at Peter. “Of fucking course you did.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Like I've always said, you’re too nice, Petey,” Wade smiled and Peter sighed, finally warming up. Wade moved his arms back into his lap suddenly feeling self conscious of his bare forearms. He rubbed them nervously and Peter reached a sock covered foot over to nudge Wade's thigh. 

“Chill, Wade. You know I don't care about your skin,” Peter rolled his eyes good naturedly since they’d gone through this like 20 times.

Wade sighed and nodded, reaching up and sliding off his mask. “Yeah I know it's just hard getting used to it. Especially with you here.” 

“I can leave?” Peter asked half-heartedly. He wanted to stay but if it made Wade uncomfortable he'd leave.

“No, no you need to get warmed up. Did you want anything? I can make hot cocoa?” Wade offered and Peter nodded.

“Yeah but I owe you one,” Peter smiled when Wade looked at him without his mask. The merc felt so much more at ease when Peter looked at him so easily.

So Wade made up some hot cocoa and offered it to Peter, turning on his radio so they could listen to the weather report and some music. It was better than nothing.

As the sun began to set Peter yawned feeling so tired and comfortable. He started to doze when Wade suddenly picked him up. 

Peter didn't do anything as Wade carried him to his bedroom, curious as to what Wade would do in this situation. The older man laid him in his own bed and covered him up.

Wade hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing Peter's forehead gently, “Goodnight, Peter.” 

Peter made a soft sound and he could hear Wade getting ready to bolt. He reached out with his enhanced reflexes and grabbed Wade's hand. 

“Hey… Sleep with me?” 

“You fucking possum.” 

Peter grinned still just barely awake and tugged on Wade’s hand. Wade sighed, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed with Peter. 

Wade was keeping his distance from Peter and the younger man wormed his way closer. Wade raised an eyebrow but cautiously wrapped his arms around Peter. 

Peter sighed finally content and warm against Wade. He'd always thought Wade was a good-looking guy (scars included) but right now Peter just needed the warmth and the comfort of having someone to look after him was going to his head. 

“Thank you, Wade,” Peter said into Wade's chest and Wade tucked Peter under his chin, kissing the top of his head. 

“No problem, Spidey. I got you,” Wade said it gently and Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's thick waist, pressing their bodies closer so he could soak up as much of Wade's warmth as possible. 

Peter sighed feeling so content it was ridiculous. This was fucking Deadpool laying in bed with him and looking after him. He sighed feeling a little crazy in this situation but damnit if this wasn't already making the hazy fog of sleep creepy into his head. 

Leaning back so he could look at Wade face, Peter narrowed his eyes at Wade. “Don't touch my butt.” 

“Shit he figured out our plan,” Wade grinned at him and with a gentle hand in his hair pushed Peter’s face back down to nestle against his chest.

“Go to bed.” 

Peter grunted and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the soft material of Wade's t-shirt. It took just a handful of moments before he was falling asleep. 

Wade smiled and he heard Peter soft snores and he continued to nuzzle into his hair. It was just SO soft. He sighed happily and got a breath full of Peter smell and ugh that wasn't fair.

Wade yawned and rubbed Peter's back gently, smiling to himself about the younger man in his arms. No one had made him feel like Spider-Man did in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters with no smut. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO????? 
> 
> Have no fear, Camboy Peter's near!!! :P
> 
> Ever wonder what I listen to when I write??
> 
> Check out Jon Bellion. His songs Guillotine, Carry Your Throne, and Woke the Fuck Up are my favorite Spideypool songs! (He's also from New York so if you want some great songs for Peter in general like New York soul pt I and II are amazing)
> 
> Also are you guys playing Pokemon GO? I'm level 12 B)


	5. Whipped Cream Vodka - Camboy!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camboy Peter hosts a stream and of course he has a favorite fanboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit Ladyrika for this suggestion!!
> 
> I'd also like to point you all to this fic, i know you're always on the night shift by Variant. It's a Camboy!Peter fic that I LOVE and definitely inspired this fic! 
> 
> Your shot for this chapter is some Whipped Cream flavored Vodka preferably Smirnoff or Pinnacle!

Peter had never planned on becoming a camboy. He just needed the money and when an add on the internet caught his attention he couldn't pass it up. It said, 

“Camboys needed! Make money from your own home doing only what you want to do!” 

It didn't help that when he'd become Spider-Man he'd gotten a lot more muscular. Peter knew he wasn't bad looking just unbearably awkward to most people. 

So he looked into it and damnit if the money wasn't awesome. There had been a guy during his first stream that sent him a hundred bucks! For just touching his dick! 

Yeah, Peter could get used to this. 

\--

Months went by and Peter got better and better at his streams. He started up an instagram and a tumblr to keep up with his fan base. He never showed his face of course but there were hundreds of picture of his ass and cock all over the Internet. 

Peter felt the same kind of empowerment he got when he was out crime fighting. As if he could remake himself when people didn't know his identity. 

He started up his fancy webcam on his new computer and waved to the chat room.

“Hi everyone,” Peter smiled even though they could just see his bare chest as he looked over the chat room for one name.

Tacoluver or as Peter knew him, Wade, was the guy that gave him the hundred his first night. Peter liked him a lot and the guy always tipped him well. He saw his name in red font and smiled wide.

“Wade! How do you always manage to come to these,” Peter teased and he smirked when the chat room lit up. Everyone loved to either hate on his thing with Wade or heavily support it. 

Peter could care less but he laughed at Wade's typed reply. 

‘A lot of lube and dedication to that divine behind.’ 

Peter smirked and licked his lips as he slid his hands down his body, brushing his fingers over his nipples.

“Why don't we get started then,” Peter used his sultry tone, he smirked letting his smile show in his camera frame.

Peter got up and turned his computer towards his wall with no family pictures. He let all of his favorite artistic pictures hand here. He walked back into frame facing away from the computer. 

Peter worn just a soft pair of sweatpants but he knew his ass still looked amazing in them. He toyed with the waistband for a moment before letting them fall to the floor. He had on a nice pair of underwear but sadly they had to go.

Peter felt that rush of empowerment in his own sexuality as he grabbed a wooden chair in his room. He sat backwards in the chair, showing off his ass. 

“Mm… Wonder if anyone wants to pay for some special attention?” 

Peter of course meant his fee to call out someone’s name. It was five hundred bucks a show. 

Peter stood back up and bent over to pick up his clothes, knowing that his viewers would get a glimpse of his hardening cock.

He kept his face hidden as he walked back and laid out on his bed, turning his laptop to face him. He idly stroked his cock as he read the chat and checked his bank account. 

“Wade~” Peter cooed and he smiled in frame. Wade had just given him a thousand bucks. Peter sent him a private message quickly.

‘I wanna do something special for you after okay? So just stay online.’ 

Peter waited and Wade sent him a message back.

‘You don't have to but okay!’

Peter smiled and turned over onto his stomach, spreading his thighs to show off his hole. 

“Sorry fellas, Wade paid me really well tonight,” Peter hummed softly and uncapped his lube, coating his fingers he slowly circled one around his tight ring of muscle. 

“Oh yes… Feels so good,” Peter licked his lips and he moaned as he pushed his finger in slowly. 

“My fingers are so thin… Wish I had your big fingers spreading me wide open for your cock,” Peter whimpered at the thought and he panted softly, his cock dripping precome onto his sheets.

“You do know I’m still a virgin to cock. I haven't even had a toy inside me because I want to be tight for you, big boy,” Peter worked his finger in and out of himself as he spoke.

He worked in his second finger curled them against his prostate. His balls throbbed in pleasure and Peter whimpered, “Wade!!” 

“Oh god! I want you inside me! Please, please I want you to fuck me so hard,” Peter spread his two fingers working them in and out of his hole quickly. 

Peter pushed in his third finger and took his cock into his hand.

“Yes! Just like that babe. Oh fuck! My hole feels so good when you fuck me like that!” Peter cried out, stroking his clock quickly as orgasm built up in his gut. 

\--

Across town, Wade was stroking his own dick and watched his own laptop, barely taking the time to blink as he listened to all of the beautiful sounds his favorite camboy was making. He had his volume up all the way and his pants pushed down just enough so he could stroke his cock. His mask was torn off because it was hard as shit to breathe right now. Wade watched Peter’s ass swallow his fingers and for a few brief moment just before orgasm he could see himself fucking into that amazing hole. 

Wade growled when Peter whimpered his name and he came onto his keyboard for the 100th time. He stroked himself through his orgasm and groaned when Peter came onto his sheets. Peter always did this thing where he whined loudly when he pulled out his fingers and that was Wade’s favorite. It was something unique to him and as much as Wade loved watching Peter’s freckled ass bounce, learning more and more about what made Peter himself was hard to beat. 

Peter pulled out his fingers and there it was. He whined loudly a broken sound that made Wade groan, his cock dribbling in sympathy. Peter panted and turned around a smile showing on his face. 

“Goodnight everyone~” Peter smirked and waved. Wade couldn’t help but wave back even though he knew it was stupid. 

Peter messaged Wade as soon as he closed down his stream. 

‘Hey, what can I do for you? I mean seriously a thousand dollars is a lot and I really appreciate it,’ Peter sent his message then reached for his tissues on his bedside table, cleaning himself up. 

Wade smiled, Peter was so sweet to him. He hummed thoughtfully and wow it was hard to decide what he should ask for. The only thing he could think of was something Peter definitely wouldn’t do. But what the hell why not ask?

‘You wouldn’t be willing to like… Go out with me? We wouldn’t have to do anything I can just take you out to dinner and we could get to know each other more? You can totally say no but I just thought I’d ask,’ Wade typed it so quickly he didn’t even read over it before sending it. 

Peter read Wade’s message and he wasn’t sure honestly. He thought for a moment before sending Wade back a message. 

‘Sure, why not? Where do you wanna meet?’ Peter bit his nails nervously as he waited for Wade to reply. 

Wade beamed and holy shit this was the best day ever! 

‘Friday? 5 pm? We can go get tacos?’

Peter smiled and typed back his reply, ‘Cool I love tacos.’ 

Oh shit… Wade was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I said that up next is a part 2 to the A/B/O fic in chapter 2 and I know you all are very excited for this BUT! 
> 
> I got some really amazing inspiration from a comment and I have another one shot written and ready that I will post later today (7/14/16) or tomorrow (7/15/16)! 
> 
> It's a no powers AU where Wade has a twin and that twin is Zenpool (he's called Winston ;) ) and Peter is dating both of the twins. So yeah there's going to be Twincest in the next chapter so beware! I'll make sure to update the tags for sure!
> 
> As always it will never hurt my feelings (or confuse you) to skip a chapter so do what you're comfortable with <3.
> 
> After THAT I'll make sure to post that A/B/O part two fic. I'm just trying to decide how kinky I want to get with it???? Like I'm talking Peter's going to be pregnant and I want him to have really big boobs because I guess I just like to spoil Wade. :P I dunno man we'll just see what I end up doing XD


	6. Double shot of Canadian Whiskey - Twin Pools AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A no powers AU where Wade has a twin and that twin is Zenpool (he's called Winston/ Zen-Zen/ Zenny) and Peter is dating both of the twins. Such steamy smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Make sure you didn't miss he last chapter since I posted two chapters at once again :P)
> 
> I'd like to thank DracoAries and their RP partner holmesazetaz (on tumblr) for sharing this idea with me! I'm happy I could write a fic for them! 
> 
> Also I believe they're starting up a Zenpool & Deadpool ask blog on tumblr here soon so be on the look out for a link to that from me!! :D
> 
> You're shot for this chapter is a Double shot of Candian whiskey <3

Wade Wilson was the kind of guy that got into fist fights and kicked ass. Winston Wilson was the kind of guy that stopped fights and tried to stay calm.

Peter Parker was the man caught in between them. 

When Peter had first moved in with Wade and Winston the twins were annoying at best. But Peter had been without rent money and all they asked was for him to do some chores.

Everything but laundry and lawn mowing was Peter's job. Winston washed their clothes and Wade mowed the lawn. Peter had gotten their house so clean so quickly that Wade and Winston offered him a permanent place on their couch.

They played video games together, ate together and watched movies together. Peter slowly warmed up to the twins and found himself torn.

He liked them both. He liked them both a lot.

Wade was so fiery and aggressive, a side of Peter liked that. Winston was just so soothing to be around though. Sometimes in his own emotional mayhem Peter needed a rock. 

But both of them could make him laugh until he cried or smile so much his cheeks hurt. They were both huge dorks and Peter was so torn. After a month of feeling strung out at the fear of hurting either one of them. Peter packed his things and prepared to move out.

At least this way he wouldn't put a strain on their brotherly bond. That wasn't something Peter could handle. 

Peter wrote them a note and shut the door. He was about to get in his car when they pulled up. They both looked confused and Winston spoke first, “Peter... what are you doing?” He sounded so hurt and Peter’s heart clenched in his chest. 

“I’m leaving. I don't want to do this anymore,” Peter gestured between the three of them. 

“Do what Pete? We’re sorry if we did anything wrong. You know we don't mean to hurt you,” Wade asked walking up to Peter but Winston stopped his brother with a hand on his chest. 

“Let him talk Wade,” Winston said it as calm as ever but he was completely focused on Peter. 

Peter watched Wade shake off Winston’s hand but stay still. The brunette shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I-I don't want to chose,” Peter looked at them both. His eyebrows were furrowed and he couldn't even met their blue eyes. 

Shit… there were beautiful girls and guys that either of them could have had, people that wouldn't be so selfish to love and want both of them. 

Both of the twins walked up to Peter and hugged him tight between them. Peter’s eyes widened having not expected this reaction and he looked between them.

“You don't have to choose, baby boy,” Wade whispered in his ear.

“Of course you don't, Petey. We both fell head over heels for you a long time ago,” Winston smiled at him and Peter shook his head.

“Are you serious?!” Peter nearly shouted.

“Yeah baby cakes,” Wade grinned and Winston snorted, leaning in and kissing Peter gently. Peter melted instantly kissing Winston back.

“Mm, they’re so soft,” Winston nipped at Peter's lips and Wade leaned in.

“Lemme try,” Wade kissed Peter again, more teeth than his brother and Peter moaned when Wade slid his tongue into his mouth. Winston elbowed Wade and the older twin leaned down to whisper in Wade's ear.

“Don't rush asshat. Actually taste his lips,” Winston whisper and he move to nip and lick on Peter's ear. 

Wade kissed Peter for a few more moments, tongue sliding out to lap at his lips, before they pulled apart and Peter blinked a few times feeling a little awestruck.

“Uh… But like what about you two?” Peter asked a faint blush on his face.

They both smirked and Peter rolled his eyes.

“We mostly just give each other hand jobs,” Wade said it casually and Winston snorted.

“He's such a liar I fucked him two days ago. He loves it up the ass,” Winston grinned and Peter shook his head

“Let's get out of the street please!” 

\--

That's how Peter landed himself two boyfriends.

Peter was out of college for a few months as they explored their relationship. The three of them already had a friendship and it was just so easy to add making out and fucking.

That first time had made Peter so nervous because which one of them got to fuck him first? Apparently Wade had already called dibs on that especially since Winston kissed him first. Peter didn't care by the time both twins had their fingers up his ass.

Peter hadn't expected to love anal sex as much as he did.

\--

Hearing footsteps, Peter glanced up from his book and his mouth twitched up into a smirk. Why were they naked? Peter looked down into the book he was reading when Wade and Winston both looked over at him. Peter pushed up his glasses and glanced over at the two muscular twins when he was sure they were back to paying attention to each other.

It had been hard to tell them apart for a long time because even if their personalities were very different they had the same physical appearance. But Winston’s smile was a little smaller than Wade's and Wade's hair was a shade darker. 

It had taken Peter months to figure those things out but once he did they could never fool him. They both worked out an unfairly large amount, it was criminal really. Wade's arms were bigger around than Peter's thigh and Winston had lifted Peter up over his head easily once and damnit if that wasn't a turn on.

It seemed there wasn't any hope in winning this losing battle. So Peter gave in, checking them both out from their strong calves to their broad shoulders. Peter was always amazed at how Winston managed being vegetarian while still being so muscular but he did it and he did it very very well.

The twins were still talking in the kitchen about something and Peter sighed softly, looking at the mostly soft cocks between each of their legs. 

Wade's cock was deliciously thick and Winston’s just a half inch longer. Both of them were huge and Peter loved taking them both in anyway he could.

Right now though Peter wasn't going to stand for this running around naked thing without his own retaliation. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, ignoring them and going for the fridge. 

Peter leaned over, arching his back just a little to show off his ass. Wade wolf whistled and Winston smirked as they checked out Peter's ass. 

“Looking good, Peter,” Winston winked.

Peter stood up drinking the soda in his hand and he sat it on the counter, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Thanks… I hate to ask but where are your clothes,” Peter smiled fondly and they both grinned at him.

“Zen-Zen just put our clothes on to wash, you know how it is right baby boy?” Wade walked around the counter and leaned against it obviously trying to fluster Peter. 

Wade always called Winston Zenny or Zen-zen, Peter had no idea why it was just something he'd always done.

“Well you could have gotten mine too,” Peter walked away from the kitchen and towards the laundry room, pulling off his shirt slowly.

“Where's the fun in that!” Winston called after him and both of the Wilson boys watched as Peter stripped out of his clothes. 

Peter opened the laundry room and he raised an eyebrow when he realized the washer wasn't on. 

“Uh, Winston?”

Peter gasped when Wade grabbed him and pressed him against the open door, kissing him roughly.

“Hey share,” Winston pointed out after a few moments and Wade rolled his eyes as he moved away from Peter. Winston took Peter's hand and walked him to their bedroom. 

“Sit, sweetheart,” Winston coaxed and Peter did as he was told. Wade moved to sit beside him and Winston kissed him sweetly, his hands rubbing Peter's inner thighs. 

Wade leaned in to nibble on his neck and he spoke right into Peter's ear, “Hard to keep my hands off of you when you look so fucking good.” Peter moaned softly, watching as Winston licked one of his nipples.

“It's just not fair when your ass looks so good in those skinny jeans. But I think you wanted us to notice huh? You know we can't resist your tight little ass or well… What used to be tight,” Wade growled.

Peter blushed bright and Winston bit at his inner thighs, licking a line up Peter’s cock before taking it into his mouth with a delighted moan. 

Wade moved a hand around to rub Peter's side and hands traveling up until his fingers brushed over his nipples. Wade tugged them and watched his brother suck Peter's cock eagerly. 

“Tug his hair, slut,” Wade said it softly and Peter moaned, reaching down and tugging Winston’s blonde hair. Winston moaned around his cock and Wade kissed Peter, muffling his soft sounds. 

Winston pulled off of Peter's cock, stroking him quickly. “Flip him over, Wade.” 

Wade listened to his brother and flipped Peter onto his stomach. Peter whimpered and he looked back when he heard the twins kissing.

It was definitely wrong how Peter’s cock dripped precome at the sight of the two brothers sucking face and stroking each other's dick. Winston scratched at Wade's back and Wade twisted Winston’s nipples. They both moaned and Peter whimpered loudly, arching his back. 

“Oh fuck you’re so cute when you’re after attention,” Wade smirked and Winston laughed, slapping Peter's ass before walking around to sit in front of him.

Peter whined at the slap, loving the harsh sting and the way it made his body rock. Wade slapped Peter's other ass cheek, loving his gasp before kneading his ass in both hands. 

Wade pulled them apart so he could get a look at Peter’s hole. “Fuck it's so pretty,” Wade brushed his dry thumb over Peter hole groaning softly.

Winston watched Wade and Peter for a moment before grabbing Peter hair and tugging it to lift up his head. Peter moaned and opened his mouth, looking up at Winston, expectantly.

“Fuck his hole’s twitching like the greedy little boy cunt it is,” Peter moaned and Winston snorted, slapping his cock against Peter’s cheek before smearing the head against his lips. Peter was bright red with lust and embarrassment because he so got off on the way they talked about him.

“He's so eager to please, isn't he?” Winston sighed affectionately as he let Peter take his cock into his mouth. Wade slapped his ass a few more times, dragging his nails over the meat of Peter's butt. 

Peter moaned around Winston's cock, it was so hard to focus when he had both of their attention on him. Peter whimpered when Wade leaned in and began licking at his hole. He looked up at Winston and smirked around the long dick in his mouth at the way he groaned. 

Winston combed his fingers through Peter's hair, tugging at the hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah he is… You’re so good to us, Peter.” 

Peter moaned and bobbed his head some wanting Winston to take control. The older twin moved Peter’s head slowly, fucking into his mouth. 

Peter groaned eagerly and sucked hard, earning him a gasp. Wade was still just lapping at his hole like he had all the time in the world and it was driving Peter insane. 

Rocking his ass back against Wade's mouth the younger twin bit his ass, sucking and leaving a hickey right there. Peter whimpered when Winston pulled him off his cock, panting hard and smiling when Winston wiped off his chin. 

“You’re so sexy,” Winston breathed against his lips, leaning down to kiss Peter. Wade pulled back from Peter hole, kissing his way his Peter's back before nipping at his neck. Wade was kneeling on the bed and he moved closer to Peter, wrapping his arms around him. Peter leaned back into Wade's arms, loving the protective gesture.

Winston, not to be outdone by his brother, moved to kneel in front of Peter pressing closer until the younger man was pressed between the twins. Winston broke their kiss and Wade barely gave Peter a moment before he started kissing him. 

Peter reached down and started stroking both of their cocks, one in each hand. His own dick slid against Winston's abs. The change in position gave Peter a little more clarity and he smirked when the twins groaned nearly the same sound.

“You had your fun now who's going to be my good boy,” Peter teased, smirking when both of them groaned. 

“You could just take us both,” Wade groaned in Peter's ear, nipping at the love in a way that made Peter shiver in excitement. 

“You have errands to run tomorrow Peter. You need to be able to walk to see May,” Winston reminded and both Peter and Wade sighed. 

“Maybe this weekend,” Peter kissed Wade's cheek and the younger twin smiled, kissing his shoulder sweetly.

Winston smiled at the two of them and he kissed Wade, biting his lip. He pulled back and kissed Peter, smiling into the kiss when Peter combed his fingers through his hair.

Peter stroked their cocks, humming thoughtfully. 

“Winston why don't you fuck me first,” Peter said and the twins nodded. 

“How do you want me, honey?” Winston asked, moving back from them. 

“Fuck me doggy style,” Peter turned around, pushing on Wade's chest, “you on your back mister.” 

“Yes sir!” Wade smirked and laid down on his back. Peter admired the way his cock stood up and he crawled on top of Wade, straddling his thighs and pressing them together. They kissed sweetly, Peter wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and Wade cupping Peter's face. 

Winston grabbed their lube and got to work coating his fingers. He kneeled, straddling Wade's legs behind Peter. He cupped Peter's ass with his clean hand and rubbed two fingers at Peter's hole. Peter whimpered into his kiss and Wade reached down to grab both of Peter's ass cheeks holding him wide open for Winston.

“Thanks, bro.” 

“Don't call him bro right now!” Peter gasped and the twins snorted. Wade leaned in and Peter knew that meant trouble. Wade's dirty talk was one of Peter’s favorite kinks.

“Come on baby, you know you love getting fucked by us. Besides it's just like we’re hurting anyone, right?” Wade sucked a hickey onto Peter's neck.

“It's not that, you just sounded so douchey,” Peter smirked and Wade laughed hard beneath him. He looked over his shoulder and Winston was pouting. Peter leaned back and kissed him under his chin sweetly.

“No ‘bro’ or ‘dude’ in bed, please.” Peter smirked and Winston nodded kissing him deeply. He got back to rubbed two fingers over Peter's hole, pushing them in slowly.

Peter moaned and shuddered, pushing back onto Winston’s fingers. Wade let go of Peter's ass in favor of stroking his cock instead. He stroked the smaller man slowly, his other hand sliding up and down his thigh.

Peter broke his kiss, having trouble keeping the angle and he groaned, rocking between both of their hands. 

“Feels so good,” Peter panted softly and the twins grunted in response. Wade stroked Peter’s cock quicker, smirking when Winston pushed in a third finger. 

Peter cried out in bliss as Winston thrust his fingers nearly at the same pace Wade was stroking him at. The older twin curled his fingers and Peter tossed his head back against one muscular shoulder. 

“That's it. Love it when you feel so good baby,” Winston kissed Peter’s throat still working his fingers as he sucked a hickey onto his neck next to Wade's. 

“Ah! Stop stop! I'm gunna come!” 

Wade reached to squeeze the base of Peter's cock and Winston stopped his fingers. Peter cried out in frustration at coming down from his orgasm but he knew he didn't need to come yet. 

Peter whimpered and Wade reached up to pull Peter down on top of him. 

“It's okay. You did really good baby boy. We’re going to take good care of you,” Wade gushed, kissing Peter's forehead and temple. He kissed his lips last and Peter moaned softly. Winston was lubing up his cock while Wade dotted on Peter. 

The younger twin may have been more reckless but he loved gushing over Peter the most. It really was cute actually. 

Winston let Peter know he was ready with a hand on his hip. Peter pulled away from his kiss with Wade, loving the wet sound their lips made. Wade smirked up at him and Peter returned the look, kissing his nose before looking back at Winston.

“Fuck me, Winston,” Peter spread his thighs wider and Winston licked his lips.

“God you’re so hot,” Winston led his cock to Peter's hole, pushing in slow but steady until his cockhead breached Peter. Then it was just a matter of thrusting into Peter. They all had sex regularly so none of them were really tight anymore. Peter would always need a stretch to accommodate the Wilson boys’ cocks but he could take them much easier than how he used too. 

Peter toes curled as Winston pushed all the way inside him and Wade kissed him eagerly. 

Peter whimpered and Wade pulled back, running his fingers through Peter's hair.

“Unnnn fuck so deep,” Peter groaned and Winston leaned down over him, pressing Peter against Wade with his body weight. He bucked his hips in anticipation and Peter whimpered, panting softly. Winston kissed Wade, smiling when Peter turned to look at them. 

“You ready?” Winston asked softly, moving to lick at Peter’s neck. 

“Fuck yes,” Peter kissed Winston whimpering loudly as he started moving. 

This was just another way the twins were different. Winston usually started out slowly but pushing so deep into Peter it made his eyes clench shut in pleasure. It made him feel so fucking deep, Peter clung to Wade's neck whining when Winston pulled out. 

Wade broke their kiss so Peter could breathe and he reached down to hold Peter's cheeks apart again. Peter cried out, when Winston pushed just a bit deeper.

“Yeah fucking plow him, Zenny. He's a little cock slut and you know he's just thinking about how good it’ll feel when you fill up his loose hole,” Wade teased and Peter moaned, nails digging into Wade's shoulders when Winston fucked into him faster. 

“Tell us how much you love it, bitch,” Wade growled into his ear.

“I-I ahhhh shit! I love it! I love you both! I want you both inside me so damn bad!” Peter whined and Winston shooshed him, running a hand down his back soothingly.

“It's okay, darlin’. You’ll get us both. We know how much you love us both,” Winston knew exactly what was really frustrating Peter. Not being able to take them both felt like he was playing favorites. He never wanted to play favorites.

Wade rolled his hips up against Peter's, so that their cocks rubbed together. “Hey I'm okay! Just waiting my turn… Besides I like sloppy seconds.” 

Peter smiled at Wade and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, “Are you going to rim me again?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Petey! Are you asking me to eat your cream pie!?” Wade teased and Peter bit down on his shoulder hard. 

“Ah! Fuck! I mean… Of course I'll eat your ass out sweetums,” Wade winced and Winston laughed, grabbing Peter’s hips and fucking into him faster. 

“Good,” Peter gasped and arched his back, kissing Wade again as Winston pressed hard against his prostate.

“Uhhhhn!!! Right there!” Peter moaned and Wade kissed him again, holding him steady with Winston so the older twin could really fuck him hard. 

Winston suddenly wrapped his arms around Peter and hauled him back upright against his chest and growled, “Suck his cock, Wade.” 

Wade was already moving to do that as he wiggled out from between both, Peter and Winston's thighs. Peter whined loudly, “Winston!!” 

Wade swallowed Peter's cock down, glad for his big mouth and sucked him hard, swallowing around him as he looked up at Peter's face. 

Peter closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. Winston thrust just a few more times before Peter was coming.

Wade saw the signs, the way Peter’s stomach muscles twitched and his precome flowed heavier for just a moment before Wade's mouth was filling up with hot come. He swallowed eagerly, reaching down and stroking his cock. Winston’s thrusts had Peter fucking into his mouth and it turned Wade on to no end.

Winston gasped loudly when Peter came feeling his walls tighten around his cock like a vice. He dug his nails into Peter's hips and pressed his forehead to Peter’s shoulder as he fucked into his twitching hole, coming with a soft moan of Peter’s name.

Wade lapped at Peter’s cock, cleaning him up and kissing his softening dick before moving back and getting off their bed to go to the bathroom and get a towel. 

Winston held Peter close and kissed him sweetly, smiling at him and rubbing their noses together, “You’re perfect. Always have been, always will be.” 

Peter put his hands over Winston's hands, on his chest and stomach, he laced their fingers together and kissed him again, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. 

“You know I feel the same way about you… I love you so much,” Peter looked into his eyes as Winston smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too.” 

Wade had been watching from the bathroom doorway and he waited for them to have their moment before walking to the bed and kneeling next to them.

They both looked at him and Wade beamed holding up the towel, “Wanna clean up some?” 

Peter and Winston both sighed as Winston pulled out of Peter. The brunette moaned in longing and whimpered at the loss. Winston grunted and Wade cursed under his breath as some of his brother’s come dripped out of Peter's redden hole. Fuck that was hot!

Peter laid on his stomach, arching his back and spreading his thighs wide, his cock was still soft between his legs but they all knew he would be up for more. Wade shoved the towel at Winston's chest before crawling over to Peter. 

Wade squeezed Peter's thighs, scratching up them to squeeze his ass cheeks, spreading him so he could lean in and lap at his hole once more. 

“Oh shit! Wade!” Peter squirmed under Wade's hands and tongue, pressing back into that warm, wet muscle currently circling his rim.

Wade groaned at the taste and moved his hand up and along Peter's sides, reaching under him and pinching his nipples. Peter whimpered and gasped, clutching the sheets. His cock was getting hard again and Wade pushed his tongue into him. 

“Oh god… Just fuck me already!” Peter whined and Wade pulled back, reaching for the lube and grinning at Winston when he put it in his hand. 

“Hey come here,” Wade curled his finger at Winston and they kissed messily, the taste of Winston's come and Peter between them had the twins, kissing deeply. 

Wade was lubing up his fingers and he quickly shoved two into Peter, breaking his kiss with Winston to watch his fingers slid right in.

Since Wade's cock was thicker, the younger twin made sure to stretch Peter nice and wide. Peter was moaning and fucking himself onto Wade's fingers almost immediately. 

“He's ready, Wade. Fuck our good boy,” Winston chimed in and Peter moaned at the nickname, arching his back a little more. 

“Please fuck me?” Peter begged and Wade removed his fingers pushing into him roughly, pulling Peter onto his cock by his hips. 

Wade pushed in until he bottomed out and Winston groaned with Wade and Peter reaching between them to smear his own come around Peter's hole and Wade's cock. 

“Mmm, he looks so good around you Wade,” Winston mumbled and Peter wiggled in an attempt to rock his hips onto Wade's cock. 

Wade kissed Winston again and slowly started to fuck into Peter, keeping the brunette still with a firm grip on his hips.

“Yeah, little cockslut loves a nice thick cock. Don't you my sweet little boy toy?” Wade teased and reached up to tug Peter hair roughly, while pressing his face into the mattress.

“Fuck! Yes! I love it when you pound my greedy ass, master!” 

Both of the twins laughed at that and Wade fucked into Peter rougher. Peter moaned so thoroughly enjoying himself that he felt like his eyes would cross from the pleasure. He loved the way they talked down to him. One moment he was their toy to wreck and the next he was their treasure. 

But Peter was always theirs.

Wade snarled above him and Peter's mind was a foggy land of pleasure as Wade's balls slapped against his perineum in an amazing staccato that had Peter gasping in moments.

“I'm coming!” 

Winston was watching, stroking his own cock at the sight. Wade and Peter always were a good show. 

Wade grunted when Peter came, loving how he could make Peter come untouched. Peter's soft insides sucked him in and Wade quickly added to his brother’s come inside Peter's ass. 

Tossing Wade the towel, the younger twin took it and gently pulled out of Peter. Wade gently wiped Peter as clean as he could, laying it down clean side up on their bed and helping Peter lay on it.

Wade and Peter kissed sweetly, absolutely no teeth as Wade gently licked Peter's lips. “I love you so fucking much, baby boy.” 

Peter smiled and kissed the tip of Wade's nose, “I love you too.” He looked over smiling when Winston leaned over so they could kiss. Peter looked down to where the older twin’s cock lay hard against his thigh and Wade nosed his neck, kissing his ear.

“I'll take care of him. You need help getting to the shower or would you like a bath?” Wade asked, being his most vulnerable. Peter loved this side of Wade and he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Take me in there?” Peter asked and Wade nodded, scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. Winston waggled his fingers in a wave and Peter smiled, waggling his fingers back at him. 

Peter sighed as Wade sat him on his feet and he leaned up, kissing the larger man, “Thanks babe… You two hurry up before the hot water runs out.” 

Wade smiled and pinched Peter’s ass before rushing back into the bedroom to help Winston out. 

All three of them finished their night together with a usual sense of family. They weren't conventional by any means but to the three of them this is what felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo??? How'd you guys like that Peter sandwich? 
> 
> I seriously loved writing this! 
> 
> Up next is the part 2 to my A/B/O one-shot and I think what I may do is post one version where Peter's breasts don't get quite as big and then have an alternate version on my tumblr where they get bigger (way bigger) than average. (This kink is a huge one of mine so indulge me xD) 
> 
> Plus I'm super into the idea that Alphas get off on their Omegas flaunting their bodies because for an Alpha it's like 'Look at what's MINE.' To all other Alphas. 
> 
> And Peter with his male omega scent and his banging body strokes Wade's ego in the most amazing way. But Peter's kind of embarrassed about his boobs so Wade gets to teach Leter how to love his body again. It's real sweet because Peter helped Wade love his. 
> 
> ANYWAYS (You guys see how much I love ranting about this?!) you all can always send me AU ideas, kinks, or anything really I'd love to talk to you about them or write you a fic!! <3 
> 
> I've got 60 Pokémon in my Pokédex!!!!! ^u^
> 
> So yeah!!


	7. A/B/O Omega Peter pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of chapter 2!
> 
> Wade thinks about pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for a while I was on vacation!! I'm happy to tell you all that I have a few new chapters to add :) Hough they won't be the prompts I've listed and I'll explain why at the end of this chapter! 
> 
> Take a night off from drinking (No shot) :P

Wade purred loudly as he laid on the couch, Peter laid out on top of him, breathing hard and out of it from the knotting. Wade was busy licking Peter's bite marks and scenting his chest, groaning softly when Peter's hole fluttered around his still swollen knot.

This heat had been long and it seemed it still wasn't done. Wade squeezed Peter reassuredly, nuzzling his cheek while the younger man was still in his haze. 

Peter smiled, nuzzling Wade back purring so loud Wade could hear it over his own purr. He kissed Peter’s nose and then his lips gently. 

“Pretty boy,” Wade rumbled out and Peter's eyes were still hazy but he saw the way they dilated in interest. Wade moved Peter's face to tuck him into his own neck, knowing his scent would comfort Peter. 

Wade moved his hands along Peter's sides gently, brushing over the bruises on his hips. He moved his hands back to rub Peter's lower back, kneading him possessively. 

Peter mewled softly at him, blinking his eyes quickly and shaking his head with a groan. Wade rumbled at him and Peter sighed, clinging to Wade's neck. He breathed in his Alpha’s scent shuddering and grunting as Wade’s knot slowly deflated. 

Wade eased out of him and Peter cried out at the loss. His heat was still making the back of his neck hot but it was much more bearable. He leaned back, wanting to see Wade. The Alpha grinned up at him and Peter smiled, kissing him sweetly.

Wade pulled back and Peter looked him over, hands moving over his chest. 

“You feeling better, Petey?” Wade asked and Peter smiled at his gentle tone looking down and eyeing Wade's cock, licking his lips at the way it was coated in semi clear fluid. It was still mostly engorged but laying down between Wade's thighs in a way that made Peter marvel at his size. 

“Huh? Uh… Yeah a lot better actually,” Peter blushed and looked back up at Wade's face, looking away when Wade looked at him with his shit eating grin.

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

Peter groaned and climbed off of Wade, rolling his eyes at the Alpha. 

“And you’re so annoying. You coming or not?” Peter asked not looking back as he headed to their bathroom. A bubble bath was definitely in order. 

Wade snorted and got up to follow Peter glad to see that he was back to pretending not to be an Omega. That was definitely a good sign. Wade walked into the bathroom seeing Peter sitting on the side of the tub and he sighed feeling so happy and lucky.

Peter smiled at him, “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

Wade shook his head and walked over to kiss Peter gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Peter sighed happily and poured some bubble bath into the tub.

\--

Peter was on the ending tail of his heat so they were able to keep things sweet and tender in their bathroom. Wade carried Peter out and laid him in bed. He brought his omega a glass of water and kissed his forehead gently. 

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Wade spoke gently, cupping Peter’s face. He needed rest after so much coupling and Wade knew if he stayed Peter would probably want to go at it again. 

Peter smiled and nodded, kissing Wade's palm. Wade tucked him in and kissed his forehead before heading into their living room.

Wade grabbed his phone and sent a text to Peter's adoptive parents. He really didn't want the Winter Solider to snipe him today and since that had already happened twice when he didn't let them know Peter was okay, Wade didn't see the point in risking his brain cells. 

Steve sent him a simple ‘Thank you, Wade’ in response and Wade looked at their closed bedroom door. He could hear Peter snoring and he smiled fondly, kicking back and turning on the tv.

Wade's thoughts wandered to pups as they usually did at the end of Peter’s heats. He was on the Alpha birth control and had been for years because he always felt like he had no place at being someone’s father. 

But Peter made him want more. He wanted to grow old with Peter, have pups, raise them to be amazing, do everything right that both of their parents never did. Wade sighed and rubbed his face, shaking his head.

He turned it to the cooking channel and went to get a snack. As he dug into a bag of Doritos, Wade thought about Peter carrying and he groaned in frustration. 

Just imagining the Omega being pregnant made Wade's cock throb. Jesus that thing was insatiable. 

But wasn't that what every Alpha wanted? A strong Omega, pregnant, safe and happy. Two out of three was way more than Wade ever expected but he couldn't deny that craving. 

Peter wants pups. The two of them have talked about it fleetingly but Wade never lingered on the subject long because what if their mutations were given to their pups?

Wade didn't want someone to suffer like he did. Living life as an outcast and in constant pain. Or what if his pups had cancer because of him. Wade couldn't handle losing a pup. And worst yet… What if Peter got hurt? Carrying pups was hard on male Omegas everyone knew that. Just because Captain America could carry didn't mean all male Omegas should. 

Wade would go off the deep end if Peter wasn't okay. The thought made Wade put down his food as his stomach churned in fear and he sighed. 

He decided to busy himself with some sewing that needed to be done on their suits, wishing away the image of Peter with breasts and a pregnant belly. Fuck it was like imaging heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Here's the link to the alternate (WAY KINKER) version! http://wereallyloveredspandex.tumblr.com/post/147967961892/alternate-version-of-take-a-shot-ch-7
> 
> So I know that was pretty short but this chapter had been fighting me for about two weeks. 
> 
> I want to write A/B/O but I truly don't want to just jump in and BOOM Peter's pregnant. There are tons of things I want to do in between. SO I'm going to let things happen more organically. Which is why I love writing these one shots. 
> 
> I hope you all understand and still enjoy this chapter. I want to keep these version of Wade and Peter how I orginally created them and to do that I need to take a step back.
> 
> On brighter news as I said before I've got at least two fics I'm super excited to post here :) 
> 
> Still feel free to send me prompts I really love that moment of inspiration. 
> 
> Also be on he look out for a multi chapter fic coming from me! 
> 
> My college starts back on the 18th of August so I'm going to try and squeeze in as much writing as I can before then!


	8. Absinthe - Wingfic A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a rare breed of bird but being rare isn't always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily inspired by other Wingfics in the fandom! Mostly done by Orcusnox! You should definitely check them out!

Peter's wings were small. Which granted he wasn't the biggest guy but at a wingspan of only four feet, Peter's wings couldn't carry him anywhere. What good were wings for if he couldn't even fly with them?

It had been Peter's dream as a kid to be able to fly with his Aunt and Uncle. As he grew up it shifted to a dream of performing a mating flight with his Alpha. So when Peter was bitten by the spider and mutated in a way that let him swing through the city well...

It was the next best thing to flying. 

He spent hours just swinging around and feeling the rush of air as he looked for crime. Peter felt like his abilities were a gift and even after the pain of losing his Uncle had begun to nub, Peter still found happiness in the rush of swinging.

\--

Peter kept his wings hidden, their bright green color brought too much attention to him. Normally Alphas brushed him off as a Beta anyway, so hiding had just become easier.

Well until Deadpool came into his life.

Peter had been injured during a large alien attack and he woke up not in Avengers Tower but in an apartment that smelled like various kinds of takeout and musk. He groaned, clutching his injured side and looked around. Though it smelled, the room he was in was as clean as it could be. The bed he laid on was soft and he had about five pillows around him. 

Peter reached up to make sure his mask was still in place and he sighed with relief to find it was. The door opened and there stood Deadpool in his full suit with a tray of breakfast food. The maid outfit was definitely overdoing it in Peter's opinion. 

“Baby boy! Oh I'm so glad you’re up I was worried sick about you! I mean I knew you’d be okay but still they got you pretty good! I would have flown away if I were you but then again I get that flying isn't your thing!” Wade gushed sitting the tray down on the bedside table.

There was an honest to god stack of heart shaped pancakes on the tray. Peter scoffed at Wade and sighed as the merc helped him sit up. He was shirtless and his side was bandaged nicely which Peter wouldn't have expected from a guy he’d once seen carry his own leg home over his shoulder. 

“Alright, Wade what do you want for me?” Peter asked, knowing the merc would probably want or need something for this little doctoring. 

“Oh nothing! Jesus Pete you know I've been trying to be a good boy,” Wade teased and Peter watched his wings appear on his back as they ruffled with amusement at Peter. 

Wade was an Alpha. He smelled pretty strongly because an Alpha that couldn't die… Well it was a temptation to any Omega. Undying protection. Peter ground his teeth together feeling his wings trying to appear to present. Wade's wings were a deep brown and very well taken care of. Peter admired them for a split second before he was looking at Wade's masked face. 

Peter sighed and nodded, “Yeah well… You know I would have been fine with the Avengers.”

Wade rolled his eyes and Peter wondered how he could see that movement through his mask. The Alpha put his hands on his hips, “Peter, you were under a fuck ton of rubble and they had their hands full with some injury Widow had. So I took it upon myself you drag your knocked out ass out of there.” 

Peter sighed and nodded, “Well… Thanks I guess. I owe you one.” Peter hated owing anyone. 

\--

*Author’s note: If you’d like to play the song Toothbrush by DNCE right now, it's perfect for Wade and Peter here.

\--

It slowly became a pattern. Over the course of two years, Peter would be in a big fight, Wade would find him, and bring him back to the same room. The merc would feed him and check his wounds until he seemed satisfied and then Peter would leave. 

Over that time Peter had noticed Wade leaving more of his feathers in the room, more pillows, more blankets. But he didn't really think anything of it. Peter had been absolutely clueless about it being a nest until he woke up one time and Wade was rubbing his wings on the walls to scent them. 

“What are you doing?!” Peter asked and hissed as his shoulder ached. His back shuddered at his wings’ need to burst free. Wade stopped dead in his tracks, his wings drooping.

“Nothing?” Wade smiled sheepishly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Peter was bright red with embarrassment. He was shirtless and now mask less because that had been a thing he'd given up on hiding from Wade like a year ago. And to top it all off this entire time Wade had been building him a NEST.

“You’re scenting this… This nest!” Peter groaned and ran a hand through his hair feeling so confused. He liked Wade but he wasn't sure about how much! This was a whole new playing field. He looked over at Wade and the merc just shrugged.

“You didn't complain about it before?” Wade said and moved to sit on the bed next to Peter. The Omega could see the tension in Wade as he sat and Peter sighed. 

“You haven't even seen my wings yet,” Peter was still blushing but he was hoping he could just blame it off on a fever later. 

Wade perked up at that because it wasn't an outright rejection and his wings shuddered in excitement. Peter watched and he couldn't help but quirk his lips up in a smile. 

The Alpha smiled through his mask and reached up to pull it off, holding his mask nervously. Peter had always been very accepting of his skin and that was one of the reasons Wade liked Peter so much. That and he smelled like fucking mouth watering pancakes and chimichangas and everything right with the world. 

Peter smiled wider, eyes lighting up at Wade revealing his face without prompting. He reached out putting his hand over Wade’s own. “Hey… I didn't even have to ask… Good job, Wade.” 

Wade's wings shuddered again and Peter smile was becoming too adorable. It was Wade's turn to blush as his wings started to rise in what was an obvious presentation gesture to this Omega. 

Peter’s smile faltered as he watched Wade's huge wings spread out to brush both walls of the nest. 

“Oh… Wow,” Peter looked at Wade's wings in awe and he gasped as his small wings spread out behind him. 

Wade gasped too and moved to help Peter sit more comfortably. He couldn't take his eyes off of the wings on Peter's back. They were bright emerald green with white pearlescent secondaries. Wade had never seen such colorful plumage in real life.

“They’re…” 

“Small, I know,” Peter said and Wade could hear the pain there.

“Nope. They’re so fucking cute! Seriously I can't believe you were holding out on me!” Wade beamed and Peter didn't sense any teasing coming from Wade. 

“Really?” Peter asked cautiously, his voice quiet. His wings fluttered nervously and Wade's wings slowly moved to surround him. 

“Yeah… I like them a lot. The color is kind of amazing,” Wade said it so reverently Peter’s wings started buzzing softly behind him. Since his wings were so small they could move a lot faster. It still wasn't enough to let him do anything more than hover for a few moments but it made his hair shift about.

Wade smiled wide and his wings brushed against Peter's sides. Peter shivered and his wings began lifting up to present and Peter tried to get them to stop but Wade had already seen it.

The merc shifted and his feathers tickled Peter's sides. Wade’s eyes met Peter's and the younger man opened his mouth to talk.

“I uh- shit… Crap I mean… I di- I don't… You don't have to… Wade… Oh god,” Peter wings started moving even faster and Wade could tell Peter was panicking. If he was panicking in a nest then this was really bad. 

Wade shooshed Peter and moved to wrap him up in his wings, stopping Peter’s own emerald green wings. The Omega shuddered and gasped, one arm clinging to Wade's shoulder. 

“Petey breathe, baby boy. Just breathe. Whatever it is it’ll be fine but I can't have you spiraling into a panic attack,” Wade held Peter in his arms and wings so gently, being extremely delicate about Peter's injured shoulder.

Peter's wings tucked low against his back, making himself as small as possible near the Alpha. He took a deep breath and nodded, clinging to Wade. 

“Do you trust me, Peter?” Wade asked softly and Peter breathed in deep as he decided. He nodded quickly and Wade moved a hand up to carefully cupped the back of Peter's neck. Peter tense at being touched in such a vulnerable place but he let Wade do whatever it was he wanted.

Wade carefully moved Peter's face, putting it right in the crook of his neck. “Breathe deep where you can smell me the best. Think about how I’ll always take care of you,” Wade said it softly and Peter took in a shuddery breath.

Smelling Wade, the only Alpha in his life flooded Peter with relief, peace and calm. This undying Alpha was his protector. He would always be okay if Wade was there to catch him.

Peter's wings were back to presenting and Wade chuckled softly, nuzzling him back. 

“You’re a real handful you know that? Makes me crazy how much trouble you get into,” Wade whispered into Peter's ear, still using this soft tone that made Peter shiver. 

“Don't expect me to apologize,” Peter teased, finally catching his breath. His wings curled forward as if he wanted to hold Wade but they were too small to circle him. Instead they brushed against Wade's chest and Peter turned bright red. 

“Aw Petey… I don’t want anything from you,” Wade smiled and Peter sighed in relief. 

“Good,” Peter nuzzled Wade's neck pressing closer to him and he pulled back with a frown on his face, “Take off your guns.”

Wade frown and flexed both of his arms with a bigger pout, “I can't take them off, baby boy?” 

That got an ugly snort out of Peter and his wings flared out in amusement. Wade grinned and moved back from Peter to take off the guns he could remove. 

Peter watched Wade with a new perspective. Wade was an Alpha that even though he smelled like heaven was turned away by everyone. He had a right to be angry with the world for all the shit he's been through. That anger is something Peter understood.. 

And yet here’s Wade looking after him… Nesting for him and he went two years of doing this without ever pushing for more from Peter. 

The Omega’s heart softened a little and he stopped Wade before he got back on the bed, “Take off your shirt? Please? And the boots?”

Wade frowned and looked at Peter those chocolate kiss eyes making his self hatred less painful in his mind. So Wade nodded, taking off his clothes and climbing back into the nest with Peter. 

“What do you wanna do, Petey?” Wade asked softly, wings shifting awkwardly at being so exposed. 

Peter turned bright red but he knew exactly what he wanted, “Uh… Would you… Uh groom me?” His wings fluttered in that same nervous way, fanning out when Wade beamed at him.

“I'd love too,” Wade helped Peter turn around and sat the Omega in his lap gently, leaving a respectable space between Peter's ass and his crotch. 

Wade’s wings surrounded Peter and there was just something about being in a nest that made Peter smile just a little more. He'd never realized how safe he felt here. Wade’s bare fingers combed through his feathers, picking out old and loose ones letting them add to the pile on the bed. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Wade mused softly, watching some of Peter’s pure white secondaries flutter to the bed like diamonds. 

Peter's wings rose in presentation at that and Wade let his own wings raise around them. 

“I guess I'm eager to prove to the walls that you’re mine,” Wade whispered softly in Peter's ear.

Peter bit his lip at Wade's words, face heating up as he felt his hole flutter. 

“W-Who said I’m yours,” Peter tried to snark and Wade laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Peter's unmarked neck gently.

Peter shuddered and he whimpered when Wade took a deep breath of him. 

“You smell like me.”

“I know,” Peter whispered back and Wade’s hands reached to squeeze Peter's thighs. He licked a line up Peter's neck slowly, nipping at his ear.

“You’re a tease,” Wade sang into Peter's ear before pulling back and resuming his grooming.

“I don't mean to be,” Peter sighed and hummed his happiness at Wade grooming him again, “I grew up with just Betas so I don't always know all of the Alpha ticks.” 

Wade hummed in understanding, speaking as he worked his fingers through Peter's feathers. “Well we can be pretty territorial obviously. But for all Alphas an Omega male… Well you’re kind of like a super deluxe edition with all the extra goodies. You smell like what makes any Alpha go a little stir crazy.” 

Peter nodded and listened carefully while still thoroughly enjoying his grooming. 

“The point I'm trying to make is that you can't just say things like ‘oh I thought I smelled like you.’ It translates to ‘oh I thought I was already yours,’ and well… You know not every Alpha is as nice as me,” Wade smiled and Peter snorted, reaching up with his good arm and tugging one of Wade's wings closer. 

Wade grunted and Peter let his wing go with a soft sigh, “So what's keeping you from jumping me, mister nice guy.” 

Wade began rubbing the marginal coverts carefully moving his hands to the sensitive scapulars. Peter gasped and shuddered. His wings were back to presenting and Wade snorted. 

“Omegas deserve respect. You’re still human and just because my biology says I'm in charge doesn't mean I have to listen to it,” Wade spoke carefully obviously being thoughtful with his words. 

Peter whimpered when Wade's fingers combed through his scapulars. Wade's wings shuddered around them and Peter moved back a little closer to Wade. His shoulder still hurt but Wade's warm hands in his wings felt so good it was easy to ignore any pain. 

“Thank you,” Peter said it softly, hands brushing over Wade's thighs. 

“Anything for you, Peter,” Wade said it in that reverent tone of his and Peter shuddered, moaning outright when Wade’s hands brushed against the base of his wings. 

Wade kneaded the bases for a moment before pulling his hands away. Peter’s wings fluttered and Wade carefully moved his hands along Peter's sides. The rough texture of the scars on Wade's skin made Peter shiver.

“Is this okay?” Wade asked as he watched Peter's wings lower. 

“Yeah it's fine,” Peter looked down, seeing Wade's hands move across his skin. The Omega scooted back wanting to be closer. Wade leaned in and licked up the other side of Peter's neck, scenting him again.

He couldn’t help but groan at the flavor of Peter’s pheromones. Peter shivered and leaned back, letting his good shoulder rest against Wade’s chest.

“Still okay?” Wade asked into Peter’s ear, his wings wrapping around Peter like a blanket.

“Yeah…” Peter breathed deeply and tilted his chin back, offering his neck to Wade. 

Wade grunted softly in his ear, brushing his nose against Peter's jaw, “I won't bite you. Not so soon.”

Peter huffed and his wings fluttered, “I kind of want you too though.” 

Wade laughed softly and kissed Peter’s jugular gently, shuddering when Peter moaned. 

“Add that to the list of thing you shouldn't say to an Alpha, sweetheart… I just want you to have time to-”

“I won't back out on you, Wade,” Peter shifted wanting to turn around and Wade held him steady.

“Here just lay down, baby boy,” Wade helped Peter lay on his good shoulder and Peter patted the spot in front of him.

“Stay with me,” Peter ordered and Wade nodded, laying down so he could face Peter.

Peter smiled and sighed when Wade's wing laid across them. He tugged Wade closer and leaned in, kissing him gently. 

Wade returned the kiss and smiled when Peter pulled back, “Thank you, Peter.”

The Omega smiled and kissed Wade again, surprised at how much he liked the taste of Wade's lips, “You’re the one who’s been taking care of me.” 

Wade smiled a blush appearing under his scars and Peter kissed Wade's jaw gently, “Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I didn't see what you were doing sooner.”

Wade nodded and wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, “Anything for you.” 

Peter's wings fluttered and he tucked himself under Wade's chin, pressing as close to him as his injured shoulder would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU guys. Peter's too cute for words.
> 
> I may hit you guys up with some kink stuff next!


	9. Malibu - Voyeristic Peter and Exhibitionist Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade venture into Voyerism and Exhibitionism (spelling check???).

Peter hadn't thought much about his fascination for being behind the camera. He just liked taking pictures. There was a lot of underappreciated beauty in the little things that sometimes people seemed to notice more if they were captured in a way with good lighting. 

It was just a simple hobby until he snapped that first picture of Wade. His mask was half up and he was stuffing a burrito into his face. He hadn't known what Peter was doing and that made it all the more appealing when he developed the picture.

Peter just smiled so much when he looked at it. Wade was becoming his best friend and Peter liked having pictures of the people he cared about. He knew Wade would love to shred this picture to bits so Peter hid it in a shoebox in his closet. 

The next picture was of Wade and him in costume. Wade had wanted a selfie of them together and he texted it to Peter afterward. It wasn't as nice as the one from his camera but it was quickly changed to Peter's lock screen. Wade’s big grin made Peter so happy.

The flutterings of deeper emotions between them was bookmarked by a picture of Wade in his civilian clothes. His hood was pulled up and he wasn't looking at the camera but instead at the fish he was feeding. Adoration tugged hard on Peter's heart strings because for a brief moment that scarred face had a look of childlike enjoyment that showed in the curves of his cheeks.

Peter tucked it into the box after staring at it for thirty minutes. He just could look away from all the details. Wade's gloved hands throwing the food out. The way he knelt and the fish gathered around him. Peter was captivated by the scene.

That was the day of their first official date. They saw Deadpool’s own movie and Peter hated to say that he loved it. He’d hidden behind Wade during the torture scenes and he may have cried a little… Okay a lot multiple times. But seeing Wade's happiness afterwards made Peter happy. 

After they entered their relationship the floodgates of pictures swung open.

Wade's smile featured in them in all of the variations. Peter loved Wade’s smile and his eyes. The way his nose looked and the strong jaw that demanded kissing. Lips that pursed in thought. The way his brow furrowed in concentration or confusion. A look of shock when Peter surprised him directly. Wade's hands holding everything from a gun to a pair of heels. His ass in jeans and his heavy combat boots. 

Peter loved Wade with everything he had. The man under the mask was all his and Peter intended to document that. 

He was carrying his treasured collection to the table to move it to a bigger box when Wade walked through the kitchen in his bathrobe. Peter smiled and poured Wade a cup of coffee. He added four spoons of sugar and some cream handing it to Wade. The older man grunted at him, smiling and Peter wished he had his camera.

Sitting as far away from Wade as possible, because like hell he was risking getting coffee on a single one of his pictures, he started moving them. He kept their order nice and neat while still taking a few moments to look at some of his favorites. 

While he was distracted Peter didn't notice Wade looking at all of the pictures. The merc was warming up to Peter's fascination with his body. The way Peter's face lit up when he looked at the pictures was worth putting aside his self hatred. Wade did take notice of something though…

“Baby?” Wade asked, sipping his coffee still sounding groggy.

“Mhmm?” Peter hummed putting down a picture of Wade sleeping. 

“Why don't you have a picture of my cock?” Wade asked genuinely wondering why Peter hasn't taken out his camera in the bedroom yet.

Peter turned bright red, “Uh… I-I guess I just never thought about it?”

Wade snorted and nudged his foot, “Of course not, vanilla bean.”

Peter smiled at that and bit his lip, a hand rubbing over his face nervously, “Would you… you know wanna do that?”

Wade snorted and stood up, sitting down his empty coffee cup. He opened his robe dramatically, revealing nothing underneath, “Where do you want me, mister photographer?” 

Peter grinned and looked Wade over, adoring the sight of all those muscles and his mostly soft cock, “You feeling okay?” 

“Yeah just didn't get to wake up next to my favorite cuddle buddy,” Wade beamed and Peter stood up, leaning up and kissing Wade sweetly. 

“Go sit in your chair,” Peter gave Wade another quick kiss before rushing off to grab his camera.

Wade smiled at the way Peter ran off and walked over, plopping down in his red lazy boy. His legs spread wide and his cock laid soft against his thigh, his balls sitting on the worn material of his chair. 

Peter was back and the younger man stopped in the doorway looking at Wade like he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Wade took pride in that and he raised an eyebrow, “Well, do I need to do anything?” 

Peter shook his head, “No just pretend like I'm not here.” 

The brunette held up his camera snapping a picture once Wade's face was back to neutral. Peter walked around Wade slowly and he noticed the merc trying to stay still as a statue and Peter smiled.

“Babe… You can just relax,” Peter put a hand on his shoulder and Wade smiled up at him shyly. 

“Whatever you want Petey.” 

Wade took a deep breath and slowly relaxed into his chair, he looked up at Peter and Peter’s own cock throbbed in his jeans at the sight of Wade's eyes. 

“Wade… God you’re beautiful,” Peter breathed it out as he continued to take pictures, walking around Wade slowly and even kneeling at one point. Wade smirked at the comment and Peter could see his cock getting hard. 

Peter was running low on film and he frowned when he snapped his last picture. He sat the camera down and moved to strip off his clothes.

“I need more film,” Peter said and Wade hummed his happiness when Peter climbed into his lap. Wade ran his hands up Peter thighs, groaning when their cocks rubbed together. 

“I'll get it for you if you promise to keep looking at me like that,” Wade murmured against his lips.

“I think I'm getting the good end of the deal,” Peter smiled and kissed Wade gently, “I promise.” 

\--

“Now touch yourself.”

Peter’s camera snapped and the brunette watched as Wade reached for his cock, stroking it slowly. He stepped closer to Wade, taking an up close and personal picture of his hand around his cock. There was a drop of precome on the head and Peter’s mouth watered behind his camera. 

Wade’s face was flushed with arousal and fuck he’d forgotten how much he loved to be watched. There were so many negative eyes on him these days that Wade had just left it behind but beautiful Peter never looked at him negatively for his appearance.

Wade groaned, hearing the shutter on Peter’s camera clicking. Peter caught pictures of the way Wade's abs flexed just a little and the taunt muscles of his arms. When Wade's thighs started twitching Peter's camera was set aside so he could take Wade into his mouth. 

\--

“Oh… Fuck I want your cock, Peter,” Wade moaned softly on his hands and knees. Peter had him in this position for 20 minutes already taking as many pictures as he could. 

“I want you to lube up your hole for me,” Peter passed Wade the bottle of lube and he nodded, coating three fingers quickly.

“Start with one,” Peter urged and Wade whimpered as he pressed in that one finger, knowing Peter was taking pictures of his hole being stretched. 

“That's perfect Wade… So perfect for me,” Peter spoke softly, unable to look away from the amazing site of Wade’s welcoming hole stretching so easily around his finger.

“I need more!” Wade whimpered and Peter laughed softly, snapping another picture. 

“Add a second finger then babe,” Peter smirked and groaned when Wade pushed in his second finger. He worked them in and out of his hole, smearing the lube along his tight inner walls. 

“Uhnn, Peter!” 

“Spread those two fingers wide.” Click. 

“Now push them in deep.” Click. 

“Curl them, Wade.” Click. 

Wade moaned and pumped his fingers in and out, panting hard and bouncing back on them just a little. He looked back at Peter and licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s hard cock. Fuck he wanted him in his mouth so badly. 

“Now add a third,” Peter's voice was rough and Wade groaned loudly as he pushed in that third finger loving the way it stretched his rim wide, “Fuck… Oh Peter! I want you to just touch me!”

Peter smoothed a hand down Wade's strong back and Wade's cock throbbed at the attention, craving any contact at all. Peter kissed down Wade's back, smirking at the way Wade didn't stop moving his fingers. 

“Think you could suck my cock without coming?” Peter asked softly into Wade's ear.

“Fuck… Yeah I could. I wanna taste you,” Wade panted softly and Peter leaned back, moving around to kneel in front of Wade.

His camera was still in his hands and Wade moaned softly, slowing the fingers in his ass so he could focus on Peter. 

Peter snapped some pictures of Wade's face, groaning when Wade wrapped a hand around his cock. Wade licked his lips and circled Peter's tip with his tongue looking up at his lover and Peter couldn't snap the picture quick enough. 

“Keep moving your fingers, babe,” Peter rubbed the back of Wade's head, moaning when he hummed around him. 

Wade held Peter’s cock at the base, groaning loudly when he started moving his fingers again. Peter snapped pictures, gasping softly as Wade started to bob his head.

“Fuck… I'm going to save these forever. You look so good Wade. Shit… Feels so good to have you take care of me,” Peter praised Wade and the larger man moaned looking up at Peter.

“God yes,” Peter panted softly, snapping a picture. He cupped Wade's face and rubbed his cheek as the scarred man bobbed his head on his cock.

“Wade… Can you touch your cock too? Still without coming?” Peter asked feeling like he could start drooling at the sheer idea of having a picture of Wade like that.

Wade whimpered, face turning bright red and Peter watched him pulled back, letting go of his cock to tug on his own balls.

Looking up at Peter with a smile, Wade nodded, “Now I can.”

“I love you so much,” Peter gushed leaning down and kissing Wade deeply, tasting himself and the merc kissed him back. Of course kissing slowed down the process because they could never just break a kiss. Wade would kiss the corner of Peter's lips and they were back to kissing. Peter would lick at Wade’s lip and more kissing. 

Wade reached up and pushed on Peter's chest with his free hand, “You better fuck me after this.” 

“I’m going to pound you after this,” Peter growled back and Wade whimpered, the fingers in his ass still curling against his prostate. 

Wade wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself slowly and he shuddered, “Help me.” 

Peter nodded and held his cock for Wade, helping to lead his length into Wade's open mouth. As soon as Wade's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Peter started the timer on his camera. He snagged his web shooter from their bedside table and webbed it to the headboard at just the right angle to capture all of Wade. 

Wade took Peter’s cock as far as he could without the use of his hands and started moving the fingers in his ass. The hand on his own cock squeezed and he stroked himself slowly, moaning.

The shutter snapped and Peter groaned, the shutter continued to snap and Peter reached down to hold Wade's face in his hands, pulling his cock out. He pushed it right back past Wade's lips, fucking his face.

“Come now Wade!” Peter begged and the merc hands worked himself hard and he came just a moment later, eyes closing tightly as the pleasure radiated from his mouth to his hole. His cock throbbed hard as he came on his stomach and Peter's thighs. His fingers twitched around his dick and in his hole.

Peter groaned at the site and pulled Wade off of his cock, adoring the spent look on his face.

“I love you. I love everything about you Wade,” Peter carefully moved Wade's lax hands for him, shushing him when he whimpered at the loss of his fingers in his ass. 

“Lay down for a minute and then I’ll take care of you,” Peter smiled at the way Wade nodded and Peter lifted him, laying Wade on his back gently.

“Love you,” Wade rasped and Peter smiled, kissing him gently.

“I know you do, babe. Just relax okay?” Peter laid next to Wade, gently wiping away his come with a soft towel. Peter tossed it aside and smoothed his hand down Wade's chest, gently rubbing and caressing him. He watched as Wade's breathing came back to normal and he nuzzled the larger man’s neck, whispering in his ear.

“So so good… You’re amazing… I would never have dreamed about doing this without you… Perfect Wade… I wouldn't change anything about you,” Peter kissed his earlobe and slowly moving his fingers over some of the scars.

Wade smiled and moved to kiss Peter, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. 

“Fuckin’ sap,” Wade teased and Peter grinned. Wade laid back down and spread his thighs invitingly.

Peter grabbed their lube and coated his cock, smearing the excess onto Wade’s hole. Peter lifted Wade's strong legs up, folding the larger man in half. 

He pushed into him slowly, loving the way their groans mixed together. Wade whined and whimpered, gasping as Peter filled him up.

“Yeah… Fuck I love your big cock,” Wade moaned and Peter leaned down to kiss and lick at Wade's neck, rolling his hips slowly.

“Not as much as I love yours,” Peter moved his hips back and started thrusting his hips slow but with enough force to knock the breath from Wade. The larger man whimpered and panted, reaching up and pulling Peter's face down so he could kiss him roughly. 

Peter kissed Wade back but they had to break apart. Wade caught his breath for a few moments before Peter picked up his pace and Wade keened.

“Yeah! Fuck yes…. God fuck my sloppy hole baby… Fuck you feel so fucking good inside me… Uhn! Uhn! Peter! Ah I'm so close!” Wade babbled and Peter smirked looking at all of the pleasure in Wade's face. He lifted those thick thighs up and pumped his hips quicker, reaching down and stroking Wade’s cock.

The merc came hard and Peter groaned at the obscene amount of come Wade coated his own chest with. He fucked into Wade's tightened hole until he came with a wordless cry. 

Wade's cock spurted a sinful burst of come as he had a second orgasm from the feeling of Peter using him. Peter let Wade's legs fall to the bed and he leaned down to kiss Wade lovingly. 

Humming his happiness Wade licked Peter’s chin when he pulled back and they spent a few sappy minutes looking into each other’s eyes and sharing kisses.

Peter picked Wade up and carried him to the bathroom, starting the water. Wade sat on the edge of the tub and he nudge Peter’s side, “Go put your camera away.” 

“It can wait,” Peter walked over to their cabinets and pulled out one of the bath bombs Wade loved and dropped it into the water. Wade smiled nudging the fizzing ball with his foot and Peter kissed his temple.

“I love you,” Peter smiled, resting a hand on Wade's lower back. These moments where they were their most tender didn't need pictures. At least not right now.

Wade turned off the water and slid into the tub, letting his arms rest on the sides of the tub. Peter climbed in as well sitting between Wade’s feet and putting his own to Wade's sides. 

Peter picked up the soap and lifted one of Wade's legs, smoothing the bubbles over his foot and down his calf rubbing and kneading his muscles. Wade groaned and sighed, watching Peter and enjoying the attention. The younger man massaged and rubbed watching his boyfriend's face relax as his muscles did the same.

“You’re being really cute,” Peter commented as he finished Wade’s other leg. 

Wade grinned and shrugged, “Feels really good. I've never been… You know dotted on? I mean I’ve fucked guys but… No one’s ever taken care of me like you do.” 

Peter leaned forward and cupped Wade's face, kissing him. He smiled, reaching for more soap. Peter took Wade hand in his and started massaging him slowly. 

“I just like it… You’re all about taking care of me so if I can do things for you it's nice… Plus I get to see cute Wade,” Peter smiled and Wade blew him a kiss, groaning at how good it felt to have his hands massaged. 

“Could you…”

“Paint your nails after this?” Peter asked with a knowing smile and Wade nodded.

“I love you,” Wade breathed out and Peter dipped Wade's hand into the pink water, rinsing it off and kissing his hand sweetly. 

“Love you too, babe,” Peter smiled and continued to Wade's other arm. Even for a fairly mild kink Peter loved showering Wade in aftercare. He finished Wade's arm and moved to rub his shoulders and chest, licking his lips at the feel of all those hard muscles.

“You keep looking at me like that and I'm going to need another round,” Wade murmured.

Peter smirked and leaned up to kiss Wade gently, “Would that be such a bad thing?” 

\--

Peter got Wade onto his knees and had him hold onto the edge of their tub. He kneaded Wade's amazing thighs, knowing his boyfriend could kill someone with them. 

He rubbed down each thigh and moved to love on his lower back. Wade groaned and Peter could see his cock hard and heavy. The younger man hummed softly kneading Wade's ass, he slowly spread him.

“Fuck,” Wade whimpered.

“Jesus Wade… You’re so hot right now,” Peter crooned and pressed his thumb against Wade's relaxed hole, loving the way his come oozed out as he pushed his thumb inside. 

Wade gasped and shuddered, rocking onto Peter’s finger. 

“I swear to god if you don't fuck me, I'm gunna scream,” Wade said though without any venom in his voice. Peter smirked and reached for a bottle of lube, to coat his cock. 

“You want anymore prep?” Peter asked as he stroked his own cock and pushed his thumb as deep as it would go into Wade.

“No! Just your cock!” 

Peter gripped Wade's hip and pulled his thumb out, pushing into Wade slowly. The scarred man cried out in bliss, leaning over the side of the tub. He smiled when Peter leaned over him and rocked his ass back greedily.

“Feels so good Wade,” Peter gushed, nuzzling Wade’s neck and kissing his shoulder. He squeezed the merc’s hips and pulled out, pushing back in roughly.

Wade smiled and groaned, looking over his shoulder at Peter, “Be rough with me. I can take it.”

Peter groaned and reached down to hold Wade's chest, his other hand started stroking Wade's sizable cock. Peter bit down on Wade's shoulder and fucked him hard, until Wade was nearly bent in half over the tub’s edge. 

“Peter! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Wade’s voice pitched all over the place but each sound was punctuated by a thrust. He whimpered and whined. 

“Fuck I’m-” Wade cried out, tossing his head back. Peter squeezed his cock and raked his nails down Wade's chest in angry red lines. The pain was amazing for Wade as he came but what he really wanted was for Peter to fill his ass up.

“Come on….Fuck! I wanna feel your cock go off inside me,” Wade growled out, his hole felt raw and sore but the need to be filled was much more demanding. 

“Jesus Wade,” Peter panted, amazed at his stamina.

“Fuck… Peter please make me yours from the inside out,” Wade gasped as Peter pulled him back, coming in hot gushes that made Wade's thighs quiver in bliss. The absolute best part was the way Peter's cock always throbbed with each spurt of come, Wade could feel him spilling inside him so acutely and he loved it. 

Peter laid on top of Wade for just a moment before kissing his back slowly and pulling out. He licked his lips and reached down to spread Wade's cheeks. His hole was lax and Peter groaned, “Look at that cream pie.” 

Wade whimpered, blushing bright. Peter brushed a finger over the distended rim and Wade keened brokenly. 

“Gunna have to clean up the come…” 

Wade whined and he rocked his hips slowly, as he spoke, “Or you could always go get the butt plug and keep all of your spunk in my ass and add more later.”

Peter’s cock twitched at the sheer idea and he rushed to get out of the bathtub as quickly as possible.

“Just stay right there!!” 

Wade smirked and crossed his arms on the edge of the tub as he watched his boyfriend run into their bedroom. This kinky dork was so perfect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised this isn't more popular in the Spideypool fandom honestly!!
> 
> Guys I'm seriously in love with this version of Peter and Wade. They're cuties. Think of this as my old married couple like this Wade and Peter have been together for years. 
> 
> I'm still taking requests and prompts!! Au ideas whatever!!
> 
> I've got two requests; one for paraplegic veteran Wade and one for intense hair pulling and domination. Those two are in the works along with the wolf AU I mentioned. Hopefully they'll come to light soon. Sometimes it's hard for me to get into the right mind set for certain fics but these ooey gooey mushy loving fics are probably my favorite to write. 
> 
> Plus we all need more bottom Wade in our lives!! 
> 
> Thanks guys so much for all your comments, feedback and ideas! Please gush to me about a fic idea you want written. I love making it happen!


End file.
